


Let's Start From the Beginning

by fikkifini



Series: Hot for Teacher [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: A whole lot of sexual tension, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Art Student Nanase Haruka, Developing Relationship, Dry Humor, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hella Flirting, I like to think I'm funny, I'm not kidding you guys I add a new tag every time I reread this, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Prequel, Smut, Strong Language, Teacher Tachibana Makoto, Teacher-Student Relationship, a little bit of dirty talk, a little bit of praise kink, also there is zero friendship filler in this, but it happens in a short amount of time?, i mean the fic is long, implied blowjob, it is purely about the makoharu relationship, nagisa rei and rin are mentioned once, please read this after Learning to Love, slow build-ish, sometimes comedic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-06 08:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fikkifini/pseuds/fikkifini
Summary: Nanase Haruka is a university student in his final year of school, but of course, he found out that he still has one more Humanities credit he needs in order to graduate. However, Haruka is less than disappointed in his choice to take Classical Mythology when he sees how attractive his professor is. Needless to say, he's is going to be spending plenty of time getting "extra help" after class is over. This is the PREQUEL to Learning to Love and details how their relationship began up until a week before LtL begins.





	1. Week One- Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Well. I finally did it. Incredible. Here's the long (hopefully) anticipated Prequel to a fic I wrote almost two years ago. It's taken me almost that entire time to finish this one, so I really hope people like it. Also, I will be releasing this one in Chapters, unlike LtL, but I do have it already completed so it should update once a week... maybe twice if I just can't wait :)
> 
> Please leave your comments or kudos because I survive mostly off those and mcdonalds <3
> 
> Also heavily unbeta'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru finds out what a true Greek God looks like.

 

Haru let out a defeated sigh, one that was impressively loud for it being only the first class of the semester and it hadn’t even started yet. He dropped his backpack into a seat in the front row of the lecture hall, slumping down into the one next to it and feeling extensively sluggish this awful morning at nearly 10 a.m. Maybe if it was swimming, Haru wouldn’t have minded as much- or even art history, or something just a little bit more fun that _Classical Mythology?_ He glanced around the room, sizing up the class of what seemed to be around a hundred students. He wasn’t surprised by the amount of people there- the class did meet several General Education requirements for most students, but Haru was mildly shocked to see some of them excitedly chatting about the subject, showing each other passages out of their books, which Haru had yet to even buy.

He definitely was lacking the enthusiasm needed to endure a class like this so early in the morning.

Pulling out a beat up spiral from his backpack, Haru opted to doodle some of the very few figures from mythology he knew anything about before the professor would arrive- _in spirit of the class_ , he told himself mockingly, exaggerating the fish-like features of the Aphrodite he had carelessly scribbled on the page. Well, there were worse places he could be this early in the morning: like a math class, or even _worse_ , his Physics class that was luckily later in the afternoon that day. Haru huffed and leaned his cheek against his palm, arm propped up by the elbow on his desk while he shaded his drawing lightly. He really wished his counselor had told him he needed this credit his freshman year, rather than waiting until his second to last semester to remind Haru that he _still_ needed one more Humanities class to graduate. He really wished that he hadn’t waited so long to actually schedule his classes that he ended up with the only available section of Classical Mythology at 10 a.m. And most of all, Haru really, _really_ wished that he had just decided to stay in bed this morning; because honestly, what was so important about syllabus day that he had to actually show up to class anyway?

Well, Haru was about to receive the answer to that very question as the wooden door to the classroom swung open.

“Good morning,” a cheerful voice echoed through the hall, distinctly louder than the rest of the hushed students still discussing the assigned novels. At the friendly greeting, the room grew nearly silent for a moment, only to be interrupted by the muffled giggles of a few girls. “Classical Mythology: 1010. I hope you’re all in the right room,” Haru looked up from his scribbling just in time to be struck by the charming smile of his professor as he wrote his name in sprawling cursive on the board. He dotted his “I” with a flourish, then tossed the chalk onto the desk at the front of the room.

Dr. Tachibana Makoto.

Haru felt his jaw slacken, his gaze absolutely glued to the man before him.

“I hope you’re all having a good first day,” he paused with a smirk, shoving his hands into his pant pockets with a shrug, “or at least, a good first fifteen minutes after rousing yourself awake and trudging to class.”

A few of the students chuckled at that. Haru continued to stare unwaveringly.

“I’m Dr. Tachibana Makoto, your professor for this class. You can address me as you see fit, as long as it doesn’t include the words “dude”, “bro”, or “mister”. Mr. Tachibana is my father.” The class laughed again, a little more freely this time. Haru watched, enraptured as his professor ran a humble hand through his already ruffled, golden brown hair, smiling appreciatively at his students. He paced around to the front of the desk, leaning on it casually as he continued speaking. “I know a lot of you here aren’t classics majors-” he paused, shooting them a mockingly serious glance, “which you’re really missing out on there- so I don’t want you to feel threatened by this class, but I also want you guys to be engaged and interested, to _want_ to learn more, especially by the end of this course. Hopefully I can turn some of you,” Tachibana’s enthused green eyes landed on Haru’s for a moment, catching his utterly amazed stare and lingered there briefly, intrigued. The class snickered before Tachibana realized his unintentional implications, and he quickly corrected himself, stuttering as he tore his gaze away from Haru’s.

“Uh-um, turn you to Classics majors, I mean,” he smiled sheepishly, causing a distinctive faltering of Haru’s pounding heart. The snickers continued along with a quiet mumble of voices as Tachibana continued.

“Well, shall we go over the syllabus then?” He turned to the stack of papers set upon the desk, splitting it into threes and handing them to a few students in the front row. Haru’s face felt incredibly hot as his professor approached him, a stack held out in his direction. “If you could pass those back for me, please,” he smiled politely, and Haru felt himself swallow a desert before nodding once in return, eyes as wide as saucers. He took the papers swiftly, sliding one onto his desk and passing the rest to a student several seats away while Tachibana returned to his post at the front of his room. Once all the papers had been distributed, he picked up his own copy from the desk and cleared his throat, “Alright, lets start with page one: Welcome to Classical Mythology…”

Haru had never been more satisfied with his choice to come to class than he was right now. As his professor rattled on about class expectations, grading scales, and examinations, Haru made better use of his time taking notes of every single gorgeous detail of Tachibana Makoto instead, such as his stunningly bright smile, which he spared no restraint on every time he looked up at his attentive class, and his rich, tanned skin as he rolled up the sleeves of his button-down shirt while he lectured, his forearms flexing distractedly. Not to mention his totally captivating green eyes that contrasted so nicely with his perfectly tousled sandy brown locks, and the little laugh lines that showed with each grin, and how his voice lulled Haru into a near trance with its smooth tones and richness, and his long legs and strong build and chiseled jaw and _big_ hands and-

 _Fuck,_ Haru thought to himself, realization dawning on him, _I think I’m gay._

Well, maybe not for sure yet, since Haru had never really felt a particular draw of interest this strong to any male or female before, but something was definitely not sitting right with Haru’s sexual desires right now; perhaps because he was finally experiencing the strange and confusing feelings of _having_ them. Haru spared another risky glance up at his professor from his “notes”, which consisted of a shockingly anatomically correct sketch of the very man standing before him, and tried to appraise these feelings in a more rational mindset.

It was an undeniable fact that Tachibana was hot: probably hotter than any student Haru had run into on campus in the past three years, actually. But was he really worth questioning your sexuality over the first time you meet him?

Haru struggled to answer that question truthfully.

One thing was for sure, despite Haru’s newly developing personal crisis: Tachibana was nice eye candy, and would remain just that- a pleasant view every unbearable Monday, Wednesday, and Friday morning.

Haru scoffed at his brief inner fantasies, as if he would _ever_ be one of those kids. He’d heard the rumors before, along the lines of “ _I hear she’s sleeping with the baseball team’s coach”_ or “ _They met up at a night club downtown and hooked up!”_ about other students and their professors, but how likely were any of those rumors to be true? Not very much at all, he figured.

Haru continued his doodling methodically, flipping pages of the syllabus whenever the rest of the class did. His mind wandered elsewhere, to swimming practice later that day, and to several art projects he had started over summer break but never finished, and finally to the bookstore where he needed to go after class, when he noticed a flurry of movement around him as students swarmed to the front door. Class must have ended and he missed the announcement. He moved to pack up his things, starting to stow away his notebook when a tall shadow came across his desk.

“So you’re an artist, huh?” Haru’s entire face felt aflame as he noticed Tachibana standing above him, intently admiring one of his detailed kitten doodles on the syllabus. Haru silently thanked whatever god was watching over him that he had not been flipped to the page covered in sketches of Tachibana’s glorious figure.

“Uh, yes,” was all that managed to come out. Haru was overly aware of the fact that his doodles were a clear indicator of his lack of attentiveness in class and felt incredibly awkward being confronted about it now.

“You’re quite talented,” Tachibana only smiled kindly though, giving Haru an encouraging smirk. “I noticed you were very focused on it, I was wondering what had taken up your attention so thoroughly.”

“S-sorry, I…” Absolutely lost and entirely uncomfortable, Haru couldn’t find the words to excuse his behavior.

His professor laughed gently at Haru’s hesitance, sensing his discomfort and ensuring, “I don’t mind at all. Some students process information better when their hands are busy, you know. As long as you’re listening, that’s what matters.” Haru swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding, eyes still blown wide with apprehension, anxiety still high from being caught. “What’s your name?” Tachibana asked, head tilting to the side slightly.

“Nanase Haruka, sir.”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Nanase. I hope the class sounds interesting to you?” His brow furrowed, as if he was _actually_ that concerned about Haru’s opinion.

“Yes, sir. It’s just a Gen Ed for me, but it sounds more interesting than most of the other classes available,” he responded politely, resuming his packing and glancing up at Tachibana curiously. Did he really just plan to stand here and talk? The guy didn’t look like he was about to move any time soon.

“No worries, I love having students who are new to the subject. It makes teaching much more fun,” Tachibana conceded, a cheery grin on his face. Haru thought that would be the end of it, but the professor continued talking despite Haru being nearly ready to leave. “Gen Ed’s though? You look a little old for those,” he smiled guiltily, “Not to sound offensive or anything.”

“I’m a senior. My advisor screwed up so here I am.” Haru said it so casually he almost didn’t realize how rude it sounded. He was about to apologize but was cut off by Tachibana’s gentle laughter.

“Ah, isn’t that the worst? Same thing happened to me when I was in school.”

When he was in school? Well that must have been years ago. Tachibana had his P.h.D. given the suffix of his name, so he must have been in school at least… eight years ago, Haru figured, with the extra graduate school and all.

“Yeah, it sucks, but I’ll still graduate in May so…” Haru trailed off there, not really sure of where else this conversation could be going. It seemed Tachibana had picked up on that as well as he drifted back towards his desk, talking to Haru all the while. The last few students had left the room, and it was comfortably quiet now.

“Well, I look forward to having you in my class, Nanase- if you decide to stick around,” Tachibana began packing up his own files into the leather bag he carried to work. “I know the word ‘classical’ scares a lot of students away, but I try to make it more interesting than just reading ancient Greek from old dead guys, you know.”

“I like classical art, so maybe I’ll like this too,” Haru reasoned, feeling oddly compelled to wait for Tachibana while he finished packing up. This conversation really was going on longer than he had expected and he didn’t know how to back out of it now.

His professor’s face lit up at the comment, as if Haru had said something completely ingenious. “That’s exactly how I feel, Nanase. People often fail to recognize that classical literature is just another form of art! It’s no different in value than a painting or a vase, but it just takes longer to process and analyze and interpret. If one can appreciate the elegance and attention to detail that goes into classical studies, then it’s not hard to fall in love with all aspects of it really-” Tachibana stopped abruptly, a slight blush on his cheeks. “Ah, I guess you can see why I chose to study it,” he shrugged bashfully. Haru admired the passion in his eyes as he spoke though; he hoped one day he could talk about his job, whatever that might end up being, just the same.

“I understand.” Haru said simply, a smile tugging at his own lips this time.

They walked out of the classroom together, Tachibana delving deeper into some of the topics they would be discussing and other resources Haru could use that were perhaps more useful than their standard books, but too in-depth for the class as a whole. He also recommended a few texts on art for Grecian pottery and painting, if Haru was interested. He said he would look into them, which made Tachibana smile widely and consequently Haru’s heart to flutter wildly. As they came to the main entrance of the Classical Studies building, Haru turned towards the door while Tachibana continued down the corridor they had been walking through.

“It was nice meeting you, Nanase,” Tachibana waved, then added on quickly, “Oh! If you would ever like to discuss those other texts, feel free to stop by my office. It’s just down this hall,” he indicated in the direction he was headed.

“Sure,” Haru nodded, then gave a timid but kind, “See you later!” to his professor, which Tachibana returned with a blinding smile.

“Yes, see you Wednesday!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Be sure to check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3


	2. Week One- Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is desperate and Makoto is a dork with a dirty side and no self-control. At least he has the decency to feel guilty about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a little early since today was Stop Day at my university and I have nothing better to do (only like 3 papers but what does that matter tbh). 
> 
> Also I just realized how fucked up it is that I wrote this fic even though I literally just got done directing a scene from Oleanna for class, which if you don't know is a play about a misogynist teacher getting accused of sexual harassment by one of his students. It's v intense, only has two characters, and totally comments on inappropriate behavior on campus.... and yet here I am posting this fic. Perpetuating major societal issues. Oops. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy and if you feel I am worthy please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Still un-beta'd because I'm a lazy cornflake with no friends who are even remotely into anime or homoerotic anything.

Haru stood at the door with his fist poised and ready to knock, as it had been for the last fifteen seconds. He glanced at the nameplate glued on the wall to the right again.

_Dr. Tachibana Makoto, Room 113, Classical Studies._

Well, there really was no mistaking it; this had to be his office. According to the syllabus, this was exactly where he needed to be, at two o’clock in the afternoon, when Tachibana’s office hours started on Tuesdays and Thursdays.

He took another long look at the novel in his hands, admiring the artwork on the cover for the umpteenth time, chewing his lip in thought.

Tachibana probably hadn’t expected him to _actually_ read it, and especially not entirely _in one evening_. He swallowed thickly, feeling a little embarrassed by his apparent enthusiasm to read- or more truthfully, to have a reason to go to Tachibana’s office hours and talk to him again.

Feeling his face flush just at the thought, Haru shook the notion that he and Tachibana being _alone_ together could lead to something more interesting than an intellectual discussion about ancient art mediums from his mind.

Tachibana seemed like a bright man, not the type to mess around with his students or put his career at risk- not that Haru wanted that either though. In all truthfulness, Haru admired his teacher’s knowledge, and he’d finally met a professor (outside of the wacked out, slightly off-their-rocker’s art instructors) who he felt could actually _teach_ him something useful about his work.

But also, he was just really nice to look at.

Steeling himself entirely, Haru gave a few soft raps on the door, waiting patiently for a friendly “Come in!” before twisting the cool bronze knob.

Tachibana sat at his desk, diligently typing away, the pitter-patter of his keyboard only barely louder than the gentle music that was also playing, some sort of easy soft rock band. The professor offered Haru a shining smile, barely looking away from his computer screen for a second before returning his attention to it, typing rapidly all the while. “Please, have a seat, Nanase! What can I help you with? Do you have questions about the course or the syllabus?”

Haru felt his shyness return tenfold. He stood awkwardly in front of Tachibana’s desk, unable to decide if he was really mentally prepared to sit down and have more than a five-minute long conversation after all. “Um… actually, I…” Unable to find words, he simply held up the book in gesture, shrugging meekly. “It was really good. Thanks.”

Glasses slipping down his nose, Tachibana’s eyes widened fractionally as he raised a brow. “You- you finished it already?” Haru nodded, losing his grasp on his language ever so quickly the bigger his professor smiled. “I’m… impressed. Usually students don’t take me up on my recommendations,” he brought a hand to his neck, rubbing it with a quip of laughter.

“I couldn’t really put it down,” Haru shrugged, allowing his own excitement to finally settle in the gentle smirk on his lips. “We don’t usually read stuff like that in my art classes. It was a nice change.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Tachibana’s eyes were sincere, locked onto Haru’s and leaving him wandering lost in an enchanting emerald forest.

They stared dumbly for several seconds, until Tachibana found the sense to clear his throat and look away, eyes returning to his computer screen. Haru observed the faint blush on his cheeks curiously, feeling his own skin heat up as well.

“So, did you have any questions about the text? Comments, concerns, favorite chapters…” he trailed off, voice strained a bit but still pleasant.

“Um, the mosaics, actually. They were amazing,” Haru supplied, sitting gingerly in the padded chair across from Tachibana’s desk. He set his backpack on the floor beside him, settling comfortably with the book in his lap and fingering the damaged corners nervously.

Tachibana didn’t seem to notice his hesitance though, immediately lighting up and turning his attention fully back to his student. “Absolutely incredible, aren’t they? And they’re all over Greece! These intricate, remarkably detailed pieces, and the _colors!_ ” Haru recognized the awe in those eyes, the appreciation for a true work of art. Tachibana immediately began rambling about a trip he had taken to Greece years ago, where he witnessed ancient mosaics in person for the first time, their significance to the culture, how they influenced art in other civilizations as well and so on. Haru found nothing more interesting though than the zeal with which Tachibana spoke, how he gestured precisely with his hands, mapping out images with his fingers on the rich wood of the desk to explain the significant locations of various famous pieces and how they differ in style from one another. At one point, he turned to the bookshelf behind his desk, pulling out a much larger, more photo-oriented book that detailed ancient Greek mosaic and pottery too. Haru found it enrapturing as he and his professor poured over the book, admiring some of the more abstract, patterned pieces versus the incredible detail of some of the famous mythological scenes plotted out in colored stones. Haru found his attention drawn away increasingly more often though to the excitement in those emerald eyes, how they seemed to lose focus when he spoke about a particular image he loved, or how they crinkled handsomely when he would look up at Haru from a page, asking his thoughts.

The sincerity, the passion, the incredible _depth_ seemed to suck Haru in further and further with each lingering gaze, until he realized his eyes had been glued to Tachibana more in the last three minutes rather than on the book between them anymore.

Tachibana stopped his chattering suddenly, finishing his winded rant on the different types of stones and clays ancient artists used with an abrupt huff. “Sorry, I kind of get over-excited about these things,” he apologized, eyes finding Haru’s shyly. “Some of my colleagues tease me about it…”

“No,” Haru was speaking before he could think, “I like it. I…. like listening to you,” he muttered, tearing his own gaze away to his fiddling fingers as they fanned through the pages of the novel in his lap. Mortified by how ridiculous he sounded, Haru hid behind the fringe of his bangs and waited anxiously for a reply.

Almost entirely unfazed though, aside from the pink in his cheeks, Tachibana said softly, “It’s nice having someone who wants to listen too.”

Struck by the tenderness in his words, Haru looked up, only to be figuratively knocked back down by the staggering strength in Tachibana’s eyes, brimming with both somber sincerity and elation.

“I…” Haru swallowed dryly, unable to find any more words other than _green._

He felt his palms begin to sweat, clenching onto his novel for safety. Was Tachibana leaning forward, or was his face always that close? And exactly _when_ had their knees began touching in the space beneath Tachibana’s desk? And _why_ hadn’t either of them moved away by now?

“I’m glad you came by, Nanase,” Tachibana broke their gaze coolly, his typical gentle smile gracing his lips again, “But I really should be going.”

“Do you have class?” Haru asked, not meaning to let the hint of disappointment in his voice show.

Tachibana stuttered for a moment, trying to find the right words as he gingerly closed the book between them, eyes deliberately averted now. He spoke after a pause, a sudden seriousness to his voice and a crease in his brow. “I… just think it would be best. You’ve been here for quite some time, after all…”

For a moment, Haru thought for sure he must have been misunderstanding something. Was Tachibana just bored of their conversation? Did he have other things to do, perhaps a girlfriend waiting at home for him? Strangely, Haru disliked the idea of that and shook it away.

Unable to stop his mind from wandering into dangerous territory, Haru briefly indulged in the fantasy that Tachibana was worried other professors would suspect something suspicious was going on between them behind the tightly shut door of his office.

In fact, Haru rather liked the idea of that.

He cleared his throat, suddenly dry from the thought. “Oh, s-should I not have come-?”

Tachibana interrupted him faster than Haru thought the man would be capable of.

“No! It’s nothing personal, Nanase. Please, excuse my rudeness. Office hours are over though, I’m afraid.” Haru’s displeasure must have been clear in his eyes, judging by Tachibana’s meek suggestion, “But tomorrow… I’ll be here after class. You can come talk to me then. If you would like, that is.”

Haru nodded perhaps a little more eagerly than necessary.

“I’ll be there.”

Tachibana’s discomfort gave way to a modest smirk, and he gave a small nod in agreement. And only for a moment did the thought pass through Haru’s brain that maybe, there would be the smallest, tiniest hint of a possibility that Tachibana Makoto wanted to see him tomorrow too.

 

* * *

 

Makoto tossed his briefcase and jacket into the passenger seat of his car with a huff. He knew- probably better than most- that being a student was tough, but he never thought that talking for an hour to a lecture hall of entirely unresponsive students twice a day could leave him feeling as exhausted as he was now. He slid into the drivers seat and ran a tired hand through his hair, leaving a wispy trail in its wake. The first week was always the worst, he’d learned in his past two years of being a full-time professor, but he’d find soon enough that it would be worth it as the semester progressed. There were always those few special students that would remind Makoto just how lucky he was to be doing his job.

Blue eyes and dark hair flashed in his mind at the thought, and a fond smile drew itself upon Makoto’s lips as he pulled out of his parking spot. Yes, Nanase had already made it apparent he would be one of those special students, whether he intended it or not. It wasn’t often that Makoto came across a student who was just as eager to be taught as he was to teach, and even though Nanase wasn’t the most talkative of people he had met, Makoto had found that it was the listeners that would surprise him most in due time. Nanase seemed like the type to be detail oriented and quite creative, but needed a bit of a push in order to apply it to his work. Although it didn’t seem like he needed much pushing when it came to reading that book he had suggested. Makoto huffed at that in between the lyrics he was quietly singing to on the radio. When was the last time he had a student that did optional reading? And the fact that Nanase had even come to his office hours just to talk about it… well, it made Makoto feel important. Like he was actually doing his job right, and like the approximately two hundred students he taught maybe weren’t as similar to walls as he had once felt.

After a thirty-minute drive from the university, Makoto shuffled into the house he had been living in since the school hired him. It was modestly sized, but for a single professor living by himself, it was more than enough space. Makoto had toyed with the idea of a roommate, but sharing spaces like bathrooms and the kitchen with a stranger sort of freaked him out. So he settled for the next best thing: a cat. Dogs were too noisy and excited, and after a day of teaching, the last thing Makoto wanted to do when he got home was continue to teach a dog how to _not_ shit in the house. Cats, however, were more like the ideal roommate pet. They used the bathroom on their own, ate whenever they wanted (as long as they had food in their bowl) and were generally content with doing whatever the hell it is cats do when the humans aren’t home. Makoto’s handsome brown tabby came slinking down the stares as he toed his shoes off in the entryway, letting out a lazy yawn as he stretched on the last step.

“Hey buddy,” Makoto squatted to greet the cat with a tired grin and an outstretched hand. “Did you miss me today?” He was met with a silent stare. “Oh come on Apollo, not even a little?”

Apollo let out a yowl that sounded more or less indifferent, but the subtle humming of a contented purr gave him away.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice try, but I can read you like a book,” Makoto laughed, giving the tabby a hearty scratch under the chin. Apollo continued to purr, giving in to Makoto’s pampering and rubbing himself lazily against his owner’s black trousers. The touch made Makoto grin even wider for only a moment, faltering as he realized just how lonely he was to be this desperate for physical contact. Even just a rub on the leg from his cat was enough to make his heart swell, pathetically enough, and a deep longing for touch, this time from a human preferably, soon followed that swelling. Makoto hefted such a strong sigh that it even made Apollo jump and bound away, probably to go hide in a safe corner somewhere far away from Makoto’s needy state. He rose out of his squat, knees popping with the effort, and shuffled into the kitchen to make whatever he could muster the energy to do for dinner, resigning himself to the fact that no matter how hard he tried, his cooking attempts would never live up to that of his mother's, which he craved almost daily.

He hummed softly all through the process, even as he ate his simple meal of rice and some pan-seared meat, doing his best to keep the thoughts of loneliness far from his brain. However, sitting at his petite café table for two with an empty chair across from him did little to take his mind off the subject. With a defeated groan, Makoto got up and tossed his plate into the sink, no longer hungry, and headed upstairs to his bedroom. He’d do the dishes later. He wished he had something to work on, but since it was only the first week of classes there were no assignments to grade, and he really wasn’t in the mood to watch television.

After a longer than necessary shower and an outfit change into sweats, Makoto settled for reading in bed. He had a few plays he could refresh his mind on for the afternoon class anyway. He’d start with _All My Sons_ , since Miller was the topic of next lecture. Makoto got through about three scenes before his mind was wandering to other, completely _not_ Arthur Miller related topics, the same pair of sapphire eyes from earlier that day creeping into his vision. Makoto shifted restlessly in bed, willing away thoughts of his student’s captive gaze, his delicately porcelain skin, how pretty his pink lips set-

 _Not okay_ , Makoto told himself firmly. He resumed reading determinedly, brows knitted in a sudden effort to focus. Unfortunately for Makoto, telling himself _not_ to think about it only made him even more distracted by the memory of how unfairly beautiful a particular student of his was. Certain that he was bound to get nothing done tonight, Makoto slammed the play in his hands shut and tossed it on the bedside table, too anxious to sit still anymore. He let his hands shamelessly slide down his abdomen and beneath his pants, stroking his cock into semi-hardness, red in the face with surprise at his own eagerness. The idea of masturbating hadn’t necessarily been on his mind earlier, but he recognized this kind of restlessness in his body and knew that at this point, it inevitably would have happened tonight regardless. It wasn’t _entirely_ the thought of Nanase that led him to this point, but the additional memories of flushed cheeks and supple lips to his insatiable loneliness had most likely done the trick.

Makoto found his pace easily, his dick growing harder in his grasp by the second as he gave a relieved sigh, pleasure already easing the tension in his shoulders and melting him comfortably into the mattress. He groaned freely, finding a certain arousal from hearing himself unabashedly enjoying the rough strokes of his own hand. His hips enthusiastically joined into the rhythm, rolling upwards to match each downstroke of his fist. He did his best to think of the usual subjects: hands gripping his hair, a high-pitched cry of ecstasy in his ear, lips wrapped around his aching length, the wet slap of skin against skin with every pointed thrust. It was working beautifully, the edge of completion slowly coming into view for Makoto, until he made a terrible mistake.

He moaned in agony, finding both pleasure and pure disappointment in himself as he saw those same two gorgeous eyes staring up at him. This time from between his legs as he imagined Nanase’s eager little mouth sliding up and down his cock, saliva and tears of rapture dripping down his face.

“No, nooo,” Makoto scolded himself dismally, unable to stop the rapid pace that he had built up now that it felt so amazing. He flicked his thumb over the head of his cock, picturing Nanase’s tongue instead making him cry out from the jolt it sent through his body. He gritted his teeth, knowing full well how disgusting he was as he continued to think of how hot his student’s mouth would be, hoping that Nanase would moan just as prettily as he looked too.

It didn’t take long after that for Makoto to finish, letting his cum soak his hand as he bit his lip, determined not to sink as low as to cry his student’s name while he orgasmed. If he had allowed himself that, he truly would not have been able to face Nanase the next day. Which, Makoto remembered dreadfully, he was going to have to do anyway with the knowledge that he _still_ masturbated to the thought of his student sucking him off. The next time he groaned, it was full of misery as Makoto buried his face in his hands, stomach knotting with embarrassment.

“It’s been _two days._ And he’s a _student!_ Christ, have some self control,” he grumbled as he pulled a tissue out of the box beside his bed, wiping away his mess with a disappointed shake of his head.

If there was anything worse than being a literal pile of trash, Makoto was now certain that he deserved to be called it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh when I was writing this I was like "fuck it's only chapter two and Makoto is already masturbating what have i done" but then I remembered that this is a trash series and LtL is literally a fanfiction in which they fuck, talk about fucking, and makeout almost every second of it so then I felt less bad for jumping the gun. At least I got through one chapter without being a garbage can.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3


	3. Week One- Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru is not built for land travelling and Makoto tries to be sincere but is just too sexy for it.

It was common knowledge that Haru was not, in fact, a land mammal. Proportionally, he spent far too much time in the water for that to be true. Haru himself would even argue that he functioned better as a human being while in water as opposed to land. He was faster, more graceful, and all around just happier when he was submerged in either ocean or pool. In order to prove this point, if one were to observe this same Nanase Haruka sprinting across campus as he was doing currently, one would also agree, without even having to see him in the water, that it would not be hard to imagine him looking faster, more graceful, and definitely happier in _any_ other environment than he did at the very moment.

That’s because Haru was late to class. Again.

Not only had he slept soundly through his 9 a.m. class the day before, but Haru also was now fifteen minutes late to Classical Mythology on what should have been a lovely Friday morning. He had miraculously shut off the three alarms in a row he had set without even cracking a lid open, and then naturally didn’t wake up until five minutes after class started. He somehow managed to turn a twenty-minute walk into a ten-minute run, not even bothering to change out of the sweats and t-shirt he had slept in, and bolted out the door with only his backpack in tow. By the time he reached the front door of the lecture hall, Haru was gasping for air, leaning against the cool stone wall to support his quivering legs.

He really fucking hated running.

A familiar voice leaked out from beneath the doorway to the classroom, and Haru could tell that Tachibana had just said something not as funny as he had thought it would be by his own nervous laughter that followed. There really wasn’t going to be a strategic way to slip in the class at this point without getting noticed, so he took a few more steadying breaths before quietly twisting the doorknob open. An excessively loud creak announced his entrance despite Haru’s caution, and he felt the many eyes college students looking for some sort of distraction all land on him simultaneously. Haru wasn’t sure if it would be more mortifying at this point to keep going or to turn around and leave without even trying.

“Nanase, welcome. I see the first week of classes has already taken its toll on you,” Tachibana seemed less than impressed with Haru’s lateness, but there was a certain friendly glint in his gaze regardless. Guess he had no choice but to go in now.

“Sorry,” Haru muttered, red-faced from fatigue and definitely not because of the sexy smirk on his professor’s lips.

“Yes, yes. Have a seat, there’s a spot right in front by me if you want.” A few of the girls in class giggled at that, but Haru found it entirely unamusing in the given situation. Flirting isn’t funny when you’re dying of heat exhaustion.

Haru dropped his bag down onto the floor as he collapsed into the empty seat at the end of the front row. He would pull out his notebook in just a minute, once he could just get the energy…

Astonishingly, Haru managed to doze off sitting perfectly upright, only his head slouching with the weight of sleep. It must have only lasted a moment, because suddenly a stern voice was clearing itself right above him, jolting Haru’s eyes back open at the abrupt noise. Tachibana had strategically wandered over to that side of the room while lecturing, and was now giving Haru quite the glare despite continuing on as if nothing had changed. He turned his attention back to the entire class after only a second or two, but a second could feel like an hour when guilt was involved, as Haru found out. He sheepishly pulled out his notebook, ignoring the weight in his eyes as he tried to take notes carefully. But Tachibana’s voice was so soothing, with a certain kind of poetic rhythm that only a man of Classic literature could speak with so naturally. And as he paced slowly across the floor, Haru found himself getting lost in the repeating path, eyes glued to Tachibana’s moving figure but entirely unfocused as he watched. By the time students were grabbing their bags to leave, Haru realized he hadn’t written more in his journal than the date and half of the lecture title.

Scrambling to not be the last one left in the room, Haru shoved his things away and left before he could get reprimanded by his teacher, keeping his head deliberately tilted down as he walked past Tachibana, who was now being crowded by a line of all female students with questions about the reading. He couldn’t tell if Tachibana watched him go, he probably could have cared less if Haru waited or not, but a hopeful part of Haru really wished that he did notice as he swerved out the door.

He only made it about halfway down the hall before his guilt caught up with him again. Haru sighed, knowing he really should have stayed to properly apologize, and instead of turning at the front door to the building, he continued down to the quiet hallway filled with professors’ offices at the other end of the corridor. By the time Tachibana showed up outside his office, Haru had made himself comfortable on a bench for waiting students, knees tucked up to his chest while he rested his head in his folded arms. His professor hardly noticed him there as he pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

“Sorry again,” Haru muttered, not lifting his head from his position. Tachibana jumped like a cat who just saw its shadow, giving an embarrassing yelp to match as he whirled around, pressing his back to the door. The fear on his face faded to relief as he realized what had just happened.

“Jeez, Nanase. You could at least announce yourself so you don’t take five years off your teacher’s life.” Tachibana turned to continue unlocking his office door with a sigh. He swung it open, gesturing for Haru to follow. The raven got up timidly, not really keen on the idea of willingly walking into his professor’s office just to get yelled at. That wasn’t quite the kind of sexy scenario he was looking for, he mused as he trailed behind his professor.

Tachibana went to the corner of his office where a pristine looking coffee maker sat. He never struck Haru as the kind of person who needed coffee to function, and by the looks of the machine, it’s likely he hadn’t ever bothered trying anyway. He started to pour in the grounds though, pulling a pitcher of water out of the fridge Haru hadn’t even noticed before. It was one of those nice ones that was disguised as a wood table. Haru vaguely wondered how much money Tachibana must make with those kinds of gadgets, and to have an office as big as his-

“You want a cup?” He asked over his shoulder. Haru hummed a quiet ‘yes’ and Tachibana poured another measure of water in. Watching uncertainly, Haru grew uncomfortable at the thought of staying much longer.

“A-actually I just came to say-“

“You look like you need one,” Tachibana stopped him, turning on the maker without a second thought. The sound of gurgling water filled the silence. Haru shuffled on his feet; he really didn’t want to sit down, but he also couldn’t bear to be rude to Tachibana and turn down an invitation. So he just stood there, hoping his mouth would do the work for him and that his brain wouldn’t be able to catch up to stop him.

“I said I’m sorry. Earlier,” he finally muttered, growing anxious as he realized Tachibana really had no intention of starting conversation first. He had even begun humming to himself, pulling out a stack of papers from a drawer in his desk while he did so.

“Sorry? For what?” He asked, hardly looking up.

“About being late.”

Tachibana laughed at that, finding something amusing that Haru clearly didn’t, and pulled off his glasses. He gave the bridge of his nose a brief massage before finally giving Haru his attention. “I knew you’d show up. What’s a few minutes late when you’re probably the only student doing the readings, and then some,” he shrugged.

“Oh.”

“At least you came. Most kids at that point don’t bother, figure the professor won’t even notice. I suppose you’re at a disadvantage though, since I actually know you,” Tachibana gave a handsome smile, one that made Haru’s fingers fidget at his sides.

“Well, that’s all I came for.”

“Ah, well,” Tachibana didn’t seem the slightest bit perturbed by Haru’s lack of responsiveness, “if you’d like to stay and read, enjoy your coffee, I don’t mind.” He settled into his office chair, pulling out a pen to start scribbling notes down on the calendar in the corner of his desk. Haru busied his eyes by aimlessly searching the bookshelf behind Tachibana, doing all he could to keep his gaze off that striking profile before him. A beep pierced the room, the coffee maker coming to a guzzling halt as it sputtered out the last few drops into the pot. Tachibana stood, pulling two mugs out of the bookshelf, where it seemed like he kept a few spares, and poured each of them a cup.

“Cream?”

“I drink it black.”

Tachibana raised a brow at that. “At your age?”

“I’m twenty-two.”

He chuckled, “Ah, right. You’ve been through most of the horrors of college. You deserve black coffee.” He handed Haru a cup, their fingers colliding awkwardly in the exchange. Haru murmured a soft “thanks”. “I take it black too. Have ever since I was a sophomore.”

Haru blew on his cup before taking a small sip. Instead of returning to his seat, Tachibana wandered around to the front of his desk and sat himself on the corner of it, crossing a leg over the other knee. He took a surprisingly long sip of his coffee. How he didn’t scald the entire inside of his mouth Haru would never understand, and didn’t really care to once he got distracted by the tantalizing sight of his professor giving his lips a savory lick afterward.

Everything about Tachibana was compelling; not just his physical features, but even the way he carried himself gave Haru a desire to be closer, to be Tachibana’s center of attention. He meandered over to the desk as well, seating himself only a few feet away from his professor with a slight wiggle of his hips, trying to get comfortable. Tachibana watched from his peripherals, smiling into his cup as Haru struggled to play as cool and collected as he sought to be.

“Kinda peaceful, right?”

Haru gave his professor a look. “What is?”

Tachibana shrugged, “Maybe it’s just me, but I like being in an office. I can’t imagine working at a job where there’s never any privacy.”

Haru gave the space another look around. “Hard to dislike it when you have one like this. It’s nicer than my apartment, and there isn’t even a couch.”

Tachibana laughed, and Haru felt unexpectedly proud of that. “Well, I have been thinking of getting one. Then you could just move in with how much time you’ve already spent here. You’d never be late to class again if you did!”

Haru felt his cheeks flush at that, but Tachibana seemed to think nothing of it as he continued to joke.

“I wouldn’t even charge you rent; as long as you do your homework, that’s good enough for me,” he laughed, scooting over to nudge Haru’s shoulder with his. He settled back against the desk, close enough now that Haru’s thigh pressed warmly to his. Neither of them moved away, and in fact Haru fought the desire to move even closer. Tachibana’s chuckles faded, and he hummed thoughtfully for a moment before saying, “I really do appreciate that you’re a good student, Nanase. So even if you are late on occasion, I can forgive it.” He looked over to Haru, clutching his coffee mug in his lap, his shoulders slouched casually with a lopsided smile on his lips. For a split second, with that certain kind of light in Tachibana’s eyes, Haru could have sworn that he looked young enough to be just another student here.

“Perks to being a teacher’s pet,” he replied, Tachibana’s smile contagious enough to make a much smaller one spread on Haru’s face as well.

“Wanna know a secret?”

“Sure,” Haru took another sip of his coffee, enjoying the warmth it left in his chest.

“Teacher’s love the students who _actually_ come to their office hours,” he winked. Suddenly it wasn’t the coffee that was making Haru hot anymore as he stared down at the floor, desperately searching for some courage to stay strong _dammit_ before he looked back up to find Tachibana gazing heavily at him, not quite into his eyes but lower, like he was looking at Haru’s lips instead. Haru matched his stare, enraptured once again as Tachibana then languidly traced his own lips with his tongue.

“…I-“

“Excuse me?” A timid voice jerked them both away from each other. A young woman stood in the door, probably a student, clutching a history text on playwrights. Her brow scrunched as she assessed the sight before her. “Professor Tachibana? S-sorry if you’re in the middle-“

“Please come in!”

Before Haru could even flinch, Tachibana had shifted several feet away with his pleasant smile now directed at the girl, creating quite the respectable gap between him and the desk.

“Nanase and I were just finishing up.” This got Haru on his feet, suddenly feeling like he was the one intruding instead. Tachibana gestured to one of the empty chairs across from his desk, “please sit down.” He waved Haru over to the door as the girl took his place, sitting patiently in one of the chairs. Haru walked over shamefully, leaving his still hot coffee on the desk behind him and snatching up his bag from the floor. He felt wrong, like he’d just been caught doing something awful and he wanted to run so badly from it all.

“Nanase,” Tachibana grabbed him by the elbow as he left, stopping him just outside the door, “I’m sorry. Come by on Monday, please. It’s nice having someone…” He trailed off, peering over his shoulder back into the room.

“Yeah, guess other people are catching on to your secret,” Haru gave a weak effort to joke, but the discomfort in his gut left it sounding spiteful instead.

“Yeah,” Tachibana didn’t seem to find the humor in it either. “Well, I’ll see you next week.”

“See you.”

He turned away, the creak of the door shutting mixing with Tachibana’s voice as Haru overheard him politely suggesting, “Please, feel free to make an appointment beforehand the next time you want to talk about something…”

Despite his now sour mood, a smirk played at the corner of Haru’s lips as it occurred to him that for all the times he had stopped by unexpectedly, Tachibana had never asked him to make an appointment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interruptions are the worst way to end a chapter and I can't believe I did it but like, could this fic really get more cheesy anyway?
> 
> Anyway, look forward to more unbearable sexual tension next week my dudes.
> 
> Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3


	4. Week Two- Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru takes a nap. Makoto needs to take an advil for the headache he's getting from Haru. No one is satisfied... yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late guys, it comes with the holidays. I promize I felt guilty about it while I was shoving my face with crab legs that I only get once a year ^^

_Late again,_ Makoto thought to himself exasperatedly, relinquishing his glare from the clock above the door and clearing his throat to begin class.

“Good morning, everyone. Hope the weekend was good and you spent a lot of time studying, eh?” Makoto raised a sarcastic brow, watching smugly as some of his students shared knowing looks, and a few even broke out into embarrassed laughter. They must have had a good first week back, if they were in such high spirits. Either that, or they partied off all of their rapidly building stress over the last few days.

“So I take it that means you all read the assignments for today too, right?” The class grew guiltily silent at that. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re going to do an overview today then,” he smiled, seeing his students noticeably relax. “So we’re starting with Homer’s _The Iliad_ , since it helps to establish a solid timeline for the rest of the myths we will read and discuss. In addition, _The Iliad_ also prefaces _The Odyssey_ , which I’m sure many of you have-“

The echoing creak of door hinges stopped Makoto in his tracks. He didn’t have to look to know who was walking in.

“Ah, Nanase. Glad you managed to wake up to join us,” Makoto teased, but the lack of response from his student was enough indication to stop his joking. “Please have a seat, we were just about to discuss the reading.” Nanase looked like hell- and that was saying something considering the amount of exhausted students Makoto had seen in his lifetime. If the dark circles were any suggestion of his lack of sleep, Makoto would guess that it had been well over twenty-four hours since Nanase got a solid eight in bed. His hair looked disheveled; like he had been running his hands through it repeatedly enough to force it to the side, and his eyelids drooped tiredly as he reached into his backpack to pull out his book. Tachibana noticed the tiny post-it note bookmark in Nanase’s copy of _The Iliad_ and smiled. At least he had been getting his work done.

Makoto continued the lesson seamlessly, beginning to explain the complicated bloodlines and relationships that formed the basis of the plot for the story, keeping his eye on Nanase all the while. He’d grown fond of his raven-haired student rather quickly (all mistaken masturbation incidents aside), finding their views on classical art to be similar, and he appreciated the knowledge that Nanase would provide for him about other forms of art that Makoto enjoyed but knew little about. Nanase had torn through the books Makoto had suggested in a matter of days, and he certainly was impressed; rarely did a student show this much enthusiasm for his class, let alone additional outside learning.

To be quite honest though, Makoto had grown a little more than just _fond_ of his admittedly gorgeous young student. He’d never seen a man anything like him, with eyes so deeply blue that Makoto wondered what kind of mysteries lurked in their depths. He wanted to find out. He wanted to know so much more about Nanase, like why he studied art and what he was passionate about and what his favorite books were and _so many other things._

But the worst part was that Makoto also wanted to get to know a side of his student that was purely forbidden by his career.

Makoto wanted to fuck him.

As a long time friend of the occasional one-night-stand, he didn’t have a hard time wrapping his head around the idea of sleeping with someone he’d just met. Had he met Nanase in a bar, with his good looks and mysterious allure, Makoto wouldn’t doubt that he would be attracted to him enough to pursue him. In fact, he found Nanase entirely more interesting than any other person he had slept with casually before. The only problem stood with the existence of their strictly professional relationship, being teacher and student. Plus, Makoto didn’t expect Nanase to be too keen on the idea of sleeping with a man ten years older than him, professor or not.

But _god_ was it hard not to get distracted by him. By his pale, perfect skin and his dark lashes that framed his intense gaze so stunningly, and his lithe, athletic form as he bent over to dig through his backpack for a pen and…

Better stop there before things got too dangerous.

Besides, Makoto was never _that_ kind of teacher. He knew his place as Nanase’s professor, and he was simply there to do his job, no matter how difficult that was at times. Makoto would be there for him as a learning tool and for guidance, but that simply was it. He wasn’t quite willing to risk his job for this beauty, at least not yet. Maybe once he had tenure…

“Pardon me, Professor,” a student a few rows back had raised her hand, stopping Makoto in the midst of sketching the Aeolus family tree on the board. “Can you go over where Agamemnon ties into this? I know they’re related but I don’t know how.”

“Sure,” the student’s question gave him a chance to turn away from the board. There were complexities that they would go over later in the semester, which he would draw out then, but for now he thought it more beneficial to explain verbally. While addressing the question, he felt his stare wander over to a certain student’s seat in the front row, eyeing the crop of black hair that was nestled against folded arms on top of his desk. _Probably asleep,_ Makoto thought to himself sympathetically. He knew Nanase wasn’t just passed out due to boredom- something must really be wrong if he’s this tired. Makoto made a mental note to pull him aside once class ended to check on his health. Yes, that’s it: a quick check-in and that would be all. Just to be safe, of course.

Twenty-five minutes later, students were streaming out of the room and waving their goodbyes to the professor, except for poor Nanase, who remained soundly asleep at his desk. Makoto waited until the room was empty to wake him, hoping to save him some embarrassment. He knelt down beside the desk, shaking his student’s shoulder gently to try to rouse him.

“Nanase, wake up. You fell asleep during class,” Makoto spoke softly, avoiding startling him as he awoke, blinking his eyes blearily.

“Hnn?” Nanase looked as if he’d been drugged up on Vicodin, he could hardly keep his head up and eyes open. There was no sense in trying to get him up now.

Makoto began to place Nanase’s things into his bag for him, shouldering it once everything was away, then went to pick up his own as well. He returned to Nanase, huffing a laugh at how he’d nearly passed out again. He offered a hand to him.

“Alright, come with me.”

“Huh?” Nanase could hardly even look at him.

“C’mon, you can nap in my office. I’d rather you sleep there than in some random classroom if you’re this tired.” Makoto helped him stand carefully, supporting him as he wobbled from exhaustion. “Put your arm over my shoulder,” he instructed, but Nanase shook his head defiantly.

“Too heavy. I can walk,” he murmured, stubbornly pushing away Makoto’s hand as he turned towards the door, looking a little uneasy but steady enough that Makoto trusted him.

“I’m here behind you just in case,” he added as he followed closely, a precautionary hand on the small of Nanase’s back as they walked towards his office. Nanase made it there after only stumbling once, which caused a whole debacle when Makoto dropped their bags in order to catch him, which then caused Nanase to blush furiously and Makoto to do the same the entire rest of the way there after they had recollected themselves.

Unlocking the door, Makoto let his student lead the way into the office, closing it behind him softly while Nanase shuffled over to a relatively comfortable chair in the corner. At least it had some cushion, unlike the desk he had been snoozing on earlier.

“You can rest here while I do some work. I’ll cancel my meetings so no one interrupts,” Makoto began as he sat at his desk and opened his email, starting a message about the change in schedule.

“Why are you doing this?” He heard the groggy question just barely, glancing over at Nanase who had curled his legs up into the chair to relax better.

“Because I was a student once, and there were countless times that I could have used someone’s help when I needed it,” Makoto answered honestly, typing rapidly on his keyboard. “Get some sleep now, Nanase. You look like you need it.” He glanced over his computer at his heavy-eyed student, offering a reassuring smile as Nanase nodded compliantly and shifted until he was comfortable enough to doze off again. Makoto smiled warmly to himself, watching as Nanase’s breathing evened out before returning to the email he had been writing before, slowly growing attached to the feeling of having another person with him during his usually lonely office time.

 

* * *

 

Haru awoke to back pain he’d never felt anything like before. He grimaced, arching his chest outward only to hear a symphony of cracks from his spine in response. With a relieved huff he rubbed at his heavy lids, feeling relatively more refreshed than he had been when he rolled out of bed that morning, having had a measly two hours of sleep the night before.

“Hey,” a deep, familiar voice greeted him. Haru had almost forgotten where he was.

“Hey.” He blushed, ashamed at how easily he had let his professor see him in such a vulnerable state. _So pathetic_ , he thought to himself. He curled in further on himself, noticing the shift of a warm, silky fabric around him for the first time since he awoke.

“You looked cold, sorry,” Tachibana shrugged, and Haru realized he was now missing the jacket to his suit. He inhaled quietly, taking in the warm and alluring scent of what must have been his professor’s cologne still clinging to the fabric.

“It’s fine. Thanks,” Haru stood slowly, stretching his limbs while avoiding Tachibana’s eyes. He handed the jacket back to him quickly, trying not to miss the comfort it had given him so much.

“Good nap? You look a little better,” Tachibana spoke from his desk where he was writing in a large binder filled with notes that looked like lectures plans.

“Yeah, it helped,” Nanase stood awkwardly, unsure of if he should just leave now or stay to talk. He didn’t even know what time it was. Hopefully he hadn’t missed his next class.

Tachibana stopped writing to look up at him, and he pulled his glasses off of his nose before he spoke. “Do you mind if I call you Haruka?”

Haru was struck by the question, which had come out of nowhere. “Just Haru,” he corrected out of habit. He figured he didn’t mind that much really if Tachibana called him by his first name.

“Okay, Haru,” his professor smiled up at him before continuing. “Tell me what’s up? I’ve never seen you that tired, and I know you didn’t just fall asleep in my class because you’re bored.”

Haru looked away shyly, not wanting to admit exactly why he’d gotten so little sleep the past several nights. Even over the weekend, he couldn’t will himself to stop reading, and by the time he would reach a stopping point in the early morning after staying up all night, he would have to be awake for swim club at the Rec. For the past three nights he had pulled that stunt, leaving him with little to no sleep and a body aching with exhaustion from getting his daily swim workouts on top of it all.

He’d _wanted_ to read though, to give himself more reasons to talk to his professor, to see how his eyes lit up every time Haru would come to him with a chapter he enjoyed or questions about a myth he’d never read before. Haru enjoyed the time they spent in Tachibana’s office together, and he felt like he was learning more than he had from any other class in his college career to date. It was refreshing and exciting, and Tachibana made it exciting too with his unrelenting passion and energy every time he spoke. Haru envied him a little, wishing he could be so charismatic all the time and so caring. He couldn’t even commit himself to one relay race; meanwhile Tachibana had committed his entire life to learning and researching the ancient Greeks. It was inspiring and admirable and hell, he hated to admit it, but it was _beyond_ sexy. He wondered if Tachibana was just as passionate in other areas of his life as well.

“Haru? You can trust me. If there’s something wrong I’m sure the University can offer you a service or-“

“No, it’s… it’s nothing like that,” Haru snapped, immediately feeling guilty for his harsh tone. “I just haven’t been sleeping, that’s all.”

Tachibana eyed him, concern in his brow. “Could it perhaps be a medical issue? Do you typically suffer from insomnia?”

“No, it’s nothing,” Haru reasserted, turning away. He watched Tachibana stand out of the corner of his eye and approach him cautiously, hands shoved into his pockets.

“I can’t have you falling asleep like that in my class, Haru. I let you get away with it today because I could tell there was something wrong, but I would like to do what I can to prevent it from happening again,” he insisted, a hand cupping Haru’s elbow comfortingly. The raven felt his resolve breaking at the warmth of that touch, feeling shameful from his desire for more, to have that touch all around him.

“I’ve just…” He started, trying to find the courage. It sounded so stupid in his head, he just couldn’t bring himself to admit it. _I’ve just been forcing myself to stay up night after night reading the books you suggest to me because I wanted to talk to you about them after class because I like talking with you and I like being around you and I like being alone with you and I think it’s developed into this problem where now I just really, really want to kiss you so you can imagine why I’m having trouble sleeping now, right?_

“I’ve been reading.” Haru finally blurted. Tachibana laughed, the anticlimactic answer leaving him both confused and relieved.

“So you’ve just been staying up reading? Haru, why don’t you take a break from it and get some rest,” he sighed, the answer sounding so simple when it came from him, of course.

Haru was feeling daring today though- defiant even. “I don’t want to,” he murmured stubbornly.

“Is it for an assignment? This early in the semester?”

“No.”

“Well then it can’t be that important that you-“

Haru cut him off indignantly, “It is… to me, at least.”

Tachibana seemed to understand, shaking his head knowingly, “Ah, so you’ve finally found it. I went through the same thing in college. You hit that point where you realize how badly you want to know more, and how thrilling it is when you start to understand and make connections on your own. It’s very exciting Haru, I know,” Tachibana turned Haru towards him gently by the arms, addressing him directly, “but you can get carried away sometimes.”

Haru’s heart was pounding in his head at how close they were, how strong and secure those hands felt on his skin.

“Trust me, the books will always be there. You’ll always have time to read them another day. But it’s more important now that you focus on your health. I don’t want you to collapse on campus or for something awful to happen to you.”

Tachibana’s sweet peppermint breath fanned across Haru’s face as he spoke softly. The intimacy of it was enough to make Haru sweat nervously and to make every inch of his body burn with the desire to do just something, _anything_ to ease this tension within himself.

“If you want,” Tachibana continued blindly, apparently unnoticing of Haru’s rapidly changing state, “you can always come into my office and read during the day while I’m here. I don’t mind, as long as I can get work done. That way you don’t have to push yourself so hard and-“

“I have to go,” Haru breathed, stopping his professor abruptly before he could give in to his aching body. Never before had he felt something like this: his entire being was _desperate_ for Tachibana’s touch. He wanted to be wrapped up in his arms, to feel their chests pressed together and their skin burn against each other. He wanted to feel the searing heat of his lips on his and to finally have this overwhelming sensation of wanting more to be rid of his body.

Haru pushed Tachibana’s arms away from him and sped to the door, grabbing his backpack on the way out from its spot by the desk.

“Haru! Hold on a minute!” Tachibana called, but the raven had already burst out into the hallway, trying to get as far away as fast and inconspicuously possible. He felt dirty, completely disgusting, from the selfish, ridiculous thoughts he was having. And about _his teacher_ , nonetheless. He was nearing the corner of the hall, about to make a sharp turn to the right when a hand grasped his elbow, jerking him back and causing an embarrassing choking sound to escape Haru’s throat. Panting quietly, Haru held his stubborn gaze forward, refusing to look back as Tachibana sighed pointedly.

“I said hold on,” Tachibana, only slightly out of breath, reiterated. His grip on Haru’s arm tightened just the slightest. “Jesus, I’ve never met anyone who took the phrase ‘running away from your problems’ so literally.”

Haru only huffed in response.

“Would you just listen to me for a second?” He pleaded.

“I’m listening.”

“Well could you turn around so I don’t have to talk to the back of your head?”

“No.” Nothing would make Haru listen _less_ than being distracted by Tachibana’s earnest, emerald stare.

“Alright, that was kind of rude.” Tachibana grumbled. He gave Haru’s arm a firm yank, successfully spinning him around to face him. “I’m aware that our relationship is a little more casual than most, but I still expect respect when I’m speaking to you.”

Haru sighed an undignified, “Yes, sir.” His gaze remained firmly planted to the floor, afraid Tachibana would recognize the red blush in his cheeks if he looked up any further.

“I said _look_ ,” Tachibana’s voice was suddenly unlike anything Haru had heard before, rough and stern, and a strong grip on his chin jerked Haru’s head forward. There was a clash of blue and green before silence engulfed them. Flames burned in Tachibana’s gaze for a terrifying moment, only to be swallowed up by realization and regret as he caught the panic in Haru’s own stare. Heart racing with fear and anticipation, Haru felt paralyzed by this new kind of tension in the air between them. And judging by the shock in Tachibana’s eyes, they both were heavily aware of how probably _not_ okay this was anymore. The hold on Haru’s arm slackened as Tachibana dropped his hand away from his face, stepping back cautiously before speaking.

“I… I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me,” he muttered shamefully. Haru touched the spot on his chin that Tachibana had grabbed, feeling the heat of it dissipate into the air. He could hardly think over the sound of his heartbeat pounding. Despite the fear he felt trembling through him, and despite the shock he felt of seeing such a dark shadow in Tachibana’s eyes, his arousal never subsided. Tachibana ran a worried hand through his hair and sighed, turning his gaze away to the distant end of the hall where voices of chattering, eager students were echoing softly. “You should go home, get some sleep. It’s not good to be out when your mind is this cloudy.”

“I’m not a child, you don’t have to talk to me like one,” Haru grumbled indignantly. He knew he was being defiant out of spite now, but he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling past his lips anyway.

“Haru, I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright-”

“I don’t come here to get a diagnosis-”

“Well then what _do_ you come here for?” Tachibana asked, exasperated by Haru’s stubbornness. The question left the raven speechless for a moment. “What do you want from me, if it’s not advice? That’s usually what students come around for.” His lips set in a hard line, waiting for Haru’s response.

“… I don’t… I-“ Haru couldn’t find a sentence that he felt was even remotely appropriate to say to express his real feelings. Tachibana waited patiently for more, but after a few useless moments of mouth gaping, wordless attempts, Haru gave up, his gaze landing on his professor for help.

Tachibana sighed more gently this time, eyes softening only a bit against his sternly set features. “You don’t have to answer that. I’m just… trying to make sense of this all.”

Haru shrugged meekly, “Me too.” If only Tachibana knew just how entirely confused he was right now with all of these conflicting, sense _less_ feelings turning his stomach into knots.

“I…” Tachibana looked as if he had plenty more than one syllable to say, but resigned himself to shoving his hands back into his pockets and staring at his shoes. “I’ll, um… see you tomorrow, Haru.” He turned and began walking back towards his office, only a small, polite smile offered from over his shoulder as he left.

The air in Haru’s apartment felt about as heavy as his head did when he walked in the door later that morning. Although he would be too stubborn to admit it, he had taken Tachibana’s advice and gone home, despite having afternoon class that he really _should_ attend. With a groan mixed between exhaustion and relief, Haru sunk himself into the hot bath he had prepared and let his eyes drift shut, doing his best to relax the crease that had become almost a permanent fixture between his brows since the start of the semester. Maybe a nap would do him some good. And probably a real meal, since Haru hadn’t eaten much lately aside from mackerel and the occasional rushed snack from the convenience store grabbed on his way to class. His stomach grumbled angrily, as if to voice its thoughts on the subject. Yeah, food would be good too.

Haru slipped deeper into the tub, the water and warmth caressing the very tips of his bare shoulders as little waves lapped at the column of his neck. The tenseness that had buried itself in the sinews of his muscles seeped out with each languid breath drawn into his lungs, and the anxious knot that had sat in his belly the entire walk home slowly dissipated into the heat of the bath. Haru felt sleep coming on easily as a beautiful, beautiful shade of green filled his vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang in there, the good stuff is coming for all you who are reading this for the sexyness...
> 
> But thanks for reading!! Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3


	5. Week Two- Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru wants answers. Makoto once again has no self-control. It's really just chaos at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I was the worst last week and posted like two days late, I thought I'd be the best this week and post a little early for you all (also I'm home alone and bored out of my mind so). Anyway welcome to this roller-coaster chapter you may hate it you may love it who knows everything's made up and the points don't matter.

Haru knocked crisply on the door three times before opening it, no longer bothering to wait for a welcoming reply. If he lost his momentum now, there’s no way he could follow through with what was to come. “Hey,” he said meekly as his professor looked up at him from his desk.

Tachibana immediately stopped his work, fingers halted on the keyboard and eyes trained carefully on his shy student as he muttered a just as soft “Hey” in response.

“… Are you busy? I can go,” Haru supplied helplessly as he caught the hesitance in Tachibana’s eyes and panicked. He turned to leave before he could get a reply, hoping to save himself some embarrassment because he really shouldn’t have come here today, not after the last time and-

“No, wait,” Tachibana hurriedly stopped him, standing from his desk and already in mid-step by the time Haru turned back to him. “Please, sit down, Nanase.” The raven flinched at the formality in his name. “D-did you need something?”

Haru felt his breath leave him for a second; he had no idea where to even begin. He needed a lot of things actually: some solid self-confidence, a little emotional reassurance, and maybe Tachibana’s firm chest pressed against his along with a sloppy makeout session at the very least. “Just came here to talk,” he chose instead, finding it the more tactful option. Slowly he made his way deeper into the room, the door slipping shut behind him with a shivering click that made Haru all too aware of their privacy. Neither moved to sit in the heated silence.

Instead, Tachibana took a more confident step forward, clearing his throat politely and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

 _You. You’ve been on my mind all damn day of every damn day for the past goddamn week._ “Um… yesterday, t-the last time I was here-”, Haru was already choking on his words, unable to find the confidence to say what he really wanted to ask, something along the lines of _What the hell is actually going on between us?_  

Tachibana let out a sigh that sounded more upset than exhausted and ran a hand through his hair, his serious gaze fixing upon a spot on the wall and pointedly not at Haru. “I… uh, figured. I apologize if I made you uncomfortable, Nanase.”

“No, no it’s not that,” Haru found himself interjecting boldly, his feet propelling him forward, closer, just mere steps away from his professor’s statuesque form. “I was caught off guard, that’s all,” he insisted, then added on a decisive but modest, “you never made me uncomfortable” to the end, hoping Tachibana would understand his meaning.

The taller man covered last of the comfortable space between them in just two slow steps, his gentle hands finding their way to Haru’s shoulders and providing him with much needed consolation. “I’m glad, Nanase. I was worried that you’d thought I was… well…” Tachibana let out a less than pleasant laugh, looking down shamefully as he shook his head. “I find it,” he cleared his throat again, this time a bit more uncomfortably as he processed the words he was looking for, “a bit challenging to, um… keep my distance from you.” Haru’s breath shook as the hands on his shoulders slid down to his forearms tenderly. Tachibana looked up at him like a lost dog begging for scraps of food for dinner. “I’ve grown rather fond of you, Haru. I know this is entirely unprofessional, but I’ve felt drawn to you since that first day of class. There’s just something about you,” Tachibana’s voice lowered to a sensual purr that left his student swallowing thickly for air, “that I find absolutely alluring.”

Feeling a familiar heat burning inside his chest, Haru stammered and stuttered as he searched for a reply, for even a sense of brain activity that wasn’t entirely consumed by the imploring, viridian stare of Tachibana Makoto before him that he could use to form some sort of sentence. “I… I-” Haru was feeling every bit of his will to resist dissolve within him as he relaxed into Tachibana’s grasp, eyes helplessly falling to gaze at the supple, pink lips just inches away from him. Tachibana, perceptive as ever, seemed to notice this and guided Haru closer with his gentle grip, their chests just hardly brushing enough to satisfy the need that was building inside the raven haired student. He didn’t care if it was wrong, he didn’t care if Tachibana was over ten years older than him, and he _certainly_ didn’t care about putting his education in jeopardy at the moment either. He just wanted to feel those perfect lips on his _now_ -

“Haru,” Tachibana was speaking before he could even catch up to his train of thought, “I hope you don’t hate me for asking this, but please,” his voice wavered as he begged so sweetly, “may I kiss you?”

With a tremble, Haru found the unforeseen strength in himself to give a single nod of consent to his professor, his doe-eyed stare darting frantically between depthless eyes and welcoming lips in unashamed anticipation. Tachibana grinned for just a moment, a heart-stopping smile that was warm and predatory all at the same time, while his hands took their time making their way down Haru’s body, caressing his lean waistline before stopping at his hips and gripping them firmly. Haru audibly whimpered as Tachibana pulled him closer, their groins pressing together with a jolt of arousal that shot straight through Haru’s cock. Tachibana seemed to be taking his sweet time as he teased, enjoying the torment he was causing his student as he grazed over Haru’s lips just enough for their hot breaths to mingle in the centimeters between them.

“Tachibana, we s-shouldn’t, we really shouldn’t,” Haru groaned half-heartedly, feeling already like his legs were about to give out beneath him.

“Just a taste, Haru. That’s all,” Tachibana murmured into his parted lips all too convincingly. Once again, Haru was voiceless and at the will of his tempting command. A hand was already weaving into his hair and pulling him close before he could think to object again, and Tachibana pressed their lips together in a kiss that left Haru’s lips searing and his chest even more aflame. He didn’t bother to suppress the moan that rumbled in his throat, and Tachibana hummed his appreciation for it as they collided teeth and tongues fiercely.

Abruptly, and with a great deal of effort, Tachibana pulled himself away after a minute, a breathless “Fuck” following immediately on his lips. Haru voiced his protest with a salacious whine that even his own cheeks heated at, mortified by his blatant shamelessness, but his disobedient fingers clung to the fabric of Tachibana’s shirt in an attempt to keep him near.

“You were right,” his professor huffed, pupils still blown with lust as he gazed down hungrily at Haru. "We definitely should not have done that."

“I usually am,” his quick reply came out feebler than he wanted, but Tachibana still chuckled lowly anyway.

“I… don’t suppose you’d want to do it again though?” Haru had never seen his professor look so confident as he did now, with that sexy smirk playing at his reddened lips, making it all but impossible to refuse.

“We really _shouldn’t_ …” Haru pointed out.

“Doesn’t mean we can’t,” Tachibana also acknowledged.

“True,” Haru settled.

“Glad we’ve come to an agreement then,” Tachibana cordially concluded before capturing Haru’s lips once again, aggressively nipping and pulling at the lower one with his teeth before diving in for more. Haru desperately held back his pleasured moans, his legs quivering as Tachibana fueled his now present arousal. He clawed into his professor’s shirt, holding himself firmly against the curve of Tachibana’s body, hips rutting instinctually into his as their kiss grew sloppy and possessive under Tachibana’s control.

“You’re gonna regret it if you keep doing that,” he whispered playfully into Haru’s lips, voice rasped with need. Defiant as ever, Haru thrust his hips upward again, relishing in the friction from the hardness growing in Tachibana’s slacks. His brain could hardly catch up to his boldness, especially since Haru’s mind was still reeling at the fact that he really was doing it: _he was hooking up with his college professor_.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” This time, Tachibana growled the words, a feral sound that was punctuated by Haru’s back slamming against a wall, a hand snaked roughly in his hair and the other cupping his erection greedily. Haru cried out, the stimulation already too much as he ground himself into Tachibana’s palm, seeking as much contact as he could possibly gain with a barrier of denim in the way. “Shit, you’re so fucking sexy,” Tachibana rasped, now rutting his own firm length against Haru’s hip while he stroked him, “I’ve wanted to do this to you since the first day of class. I saw how you were looking at me, Haru.” The raven gasped, his chest tightening with embarrassment. Had Tachibana really been attracted to him from the start? And worse, _did he see those goddamn drawings too?_

“I- ahh. I don’t know w-what you’re talking about,” he tried to feign innocence, hoping Tachibana would drop it as he moved to kiss this time, open-mouthed and wet with no restraint. The taller man groaned and jerked his hips harder, setting a frantic pace as he worked the zipper of Haru’s jeans down.

“You couldn’t stop staring, could you?” Tachibana called him out as his lips broke away, hardly put off by Haru’s attempt to take the reigns.

He considered denying him again, just for the sake of being stubborn (because at this point, who was he really kidding here?). He let Tachibana slide a large hand past the waistband of his pants, breath lost between them as heat surrounded his dick in his professor’s grasp. He bit his lip, trying to hold in his cries as Tachibana pumped him hard and fast, biting at his neck all the while. It felt so good- nothing like when Haru had tried it alone, in his room while he had watched some crappy quality porno that he found out of curiosity one evening. It was so hot, so strong and firm and sofuckinggood and-

“Ahh! I- mnnn. Y-you’re right,” he panted, losing control of his hips and grinding wantonly into each stroke of his cock. “I wanted you. I w-wanted you so- ahh, so bad,” Haru blurted into Tachibana’s hair as he laved over the spot on his neck where Haru was sure there would be a bruise the next day.

“Do you want me _now_ , Haru?” Tachibana asked, a little too coolly for Haru’s liking. Was he even affected by this at all? Or maybe… maybe he’d done this before? The thought shot pain through Haru’s chest. Stupid as it was, he liked the idea of being Tachibana’s first student… thing. What was this anyway? If they did it now, would that be it? Just a one time fuck, or would this turn into a whole-? Haru didn’t even want to think about that “r” word right now, not while Tachibana was waiting on an answer, teasing the slit of his cock so patiently while Haru deliberated.

There was one rather important little detail that was worth mentioning before they went any further.

“Um, h-hold on,” he sighed, a hand coming up to stop the one stroking him. He took in an unsteady breath, trying to calm himself while Tachibana waited, brows furrowed as he stared at his student so vulnerably slouched before him.

“What’s wrong? Did I push it too far?” Panic struck Tachibana’s features and before Haru could interject, he was apologizing. “Haru, I’m sorry I thought you were okay with it. It seemed like you were okay with it, I mean. And you really _looked_ like you were enjoying it and I swear I didn’t mean to-“

“I’m a virgin,” Haru blurted, unsure of how else to stop Tachibana’s fussing.

His professor blinked rapidly, then gave Haru an incredibly unsubtle appraisal, eying him up and down before stating back dumbly, “ _You’re_ a virgin?”

“Yes,” Haru blushed, as if that was the most embarrassing thing to happen yet, and definitely not the fact that his cock was still rock hard and open to the world at the moment.

“Oh. I… I mean, that’s fine, Haru. There’s nothing at all wrong with that,” Tachibana hurriedly corrected himself, his polite smile a shocking contrast to the devilish smirk that had been on his lips moments ago. “I’m just surprised. Because… how do I put this nicely?” He cleared his throat and glanced away, mulling it over before coming out with it a little too bluntly for Haru’s taste. “Well, you’re really hot.”

“Alright,” Haru replied noncommittally.

“I just mean- god this probably sounds so awful to say, but you look like someone who could have whoever they want if they tried, you know?”

A pointed quirk of the brow preceded Haru’s response. “No, I don’t really know?”

Tachibana sighed, if not a little impatiently, but his reassuring smile appeared once again, grazing the parted pout on Haru’s own lips. “You’re an incredibly attractive young man, Haru. And I must say, I’m… well, I like knowing that I’m the first person to see you like this.”

Haru felt his stomach drop at that thought. “Oh,” he tried his best not to sound utterly terrified.

“Is that…?” His hesitant silence must have been enough of an answer. “You’re not okay with that, are you?” Tachibana’s bravado shrunk instantly, and he looked more like a scared bunny than a hungry predator now.

“I don’t know,” Haru shrugged, his cheeks swelling red with embarrassment. Even though he could recognize his desire for Tachibana, the idea of losing his virginity right now brought a whole new wave of unfamiliar emotions he hadn’t expected to have to deal with. Haru never anticipated actually _caring_ about that, and he sort of still didn’t. What made his spine tingle and his heart throb so heavily in his chest was knowing that everything that was about to happen, everything he would probably remember for the rest of his life, would be his first. It hadn’t even occurred to Haru, but Tachibana had now already claimed his first kiss, and had even gotten halfway through his first hand job. In words, it sounded so fast, so overwhelming. But to Haru, in the moment, it was everything he had wanted. Maybe he was overthinking it, or maybe he was just desperate, but above all else Haru could still feel his skin aching for his professor’s touch and his lips burning for the heat of another’s. “I don’t know,” he repeated, unable to reason with himself when a thick cloud of arousal still hung over him, leaving his mind hazy.

“Should I stop?” Tachibana murmured so gently, his hand all the while lazily stoking Haru’s cock again. Haru gave a weak shake of his head, eyes slipping shut as the knotted feeling in his gut returned. “Will you tell me if it stops feeling good?” Tachibana ran his lips up the length of Haru’s neck, stopping just beneath his ear as he waited for an answer. He left a few breathy kisses in his wake, little goosebumps trailing after on Haru’s skin. He gave a slight nod, subtle enough that Haru couldn’t bring himself to feel guilty about wanting to continue. He felt a grin blossoming against his neck and sunk into the feeling, arching himself entirely closer to his professor. Tachibana greedily accepted him, clutching Haru to his chest by the curve of his back and latching his teeth into flaming skin. Haru groaned weakly, his doubts withering away faster than his own racing heartbeat. Tachibana’s tame stroking grew deep and languid, dragging out unsteady gasps from Haru’s swollen lips with each tug of his calloused hands. Haru could feel his professor’s hot breath fanning his neck in time with the rapid rise and fall of his chest, and it made him feel just slightly better knowing that Tachibana wasn’t as cool and collected as he made it seem.

Pleasure flooded Haru’s veins as the hand supporting his back slid down to his backside beneath his jeans, clutching the curve of his ass with enough force to draw a stifled moan past his lips. Tachibana delighted in the firmness beneath his palms, squeezing Haru covetously and grunting softly as Haru thrust into the hot hand pumping him so thoroughly.

“Have you ever tried this, Haru? Have you ever made yourself come with your hands before?” Tachibana’s sweet voice matched the insistent yet reveled strokes of Haru’s dick while the hand on his ass inched its way down to the soft flesh just behind his balls. Haru’s nod was barely recognizable as his back curved inward, stomach twisting as one of Tachibana’s long fingers teased just before his entrance. “That’s good. I… wish I could have seen it. You’d look so good making yourself cum.”

Tachibana’s words stopped only for his tongue to lave along the tensed curve of Haru’s jaw. “Have you ever tried touching yourself here?” His finger circled Haru’s entrance delicately, making the younger man tremble at the unfamiliar sensation.

“No,” his reply was followed by a whine as the finger began to massage his hole firmly. Haru couldn’t tell if it felt good or just weird, but the combination of it with the steady strokes to his dick left him just on the brink of release.

Tachibana seemed to be lost in another world though, oblivious to Haru’s state as he did all he could to press himself closer, to feel and touch and kiss as much as he could. “God. Oh god you’re gonna be so tight then. I- fuck, Haru you’re too good.”

“I… I think I’m gonna cum,” Haru gasped out, his whole frame seizing up as the knot in his stomach clenched impossibly harder. “I- I cant-“

“Haru, Haru, oh my God-“

Haru couldn’t seem to take in enough air, his throat tightening relentlessly. “Tachibana, I can’t breath. I can’t. Ah, Tah- T…”

Tachibana slammed his lips over Haru’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth to silence him as white streaks of cum painted his slacks. Haru’s back arched and relieved tears soaked his face as his entire being rocked helplessly to the pulse of his orgasm. The moans seeping into his mouth from Tachibana’s were muffled, just an echo of pleasure compared to the release Haru was feeling as he let himself fall helplessly into his professor’s hold, clutched tightly against firm muscle and unbearable heat.

It was hard to keep his focus straight as the ecstasy seeped out of him, leaving him shaking and covered in sweat. Haru could tell Tachibana was still panting, his chest heaving against Haru’s wildly, but the hands that had been teasing him so perfectly before were now knotted desperately into his slick hair while the rest of Tachibana’s body held steadfast, stilled in their embrace. He was murmuring something, but Haru really couldn’t tell what with how his own thoughts, mixed with his throbbing heartbeat, dampened the noise. He turned his head to hear better, maybe he asked something too, but Haru really couldn’t maintain a grasp on his brain at the moment.

Tachibana was pulling away suddenly; Haru could tell that by how cold he was now. He looked up at his professor, whose green eyes were frantic and apologetic and Haru felt like maybe he had done something wrong. Like he wasn’t any good.

“Are you really okay? Haru, I’m so sorry. I can’t believe I…” Tachibana sounded panicked. Haru wondered how bad he must have looked to make his professor so worried. Fingers wiped away at the wetness on his cheeks, so he figured that must have been what was causing the upset.

“I’m not sad,” was all he said.

“I made you cry. I took advantage of you and I made you _cry_ Haru,” Tachibana shook his head in disbelief, clutching Haru’s cheeks in his palms.

“I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not Haru, you’re upset and I-“

“Stop.”

“I- did this to you. I did this and I can’t believe it. I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t have-“

“Stop it!” Haru raised his voice, just loud enough to shock Tachibana into silence. He waited, only for a moment, enough to tell by the steadiness in his professor’s gaze that he was really listening. “Stop it or I will actually get upset.”

Tachibana looked down, regretful. “Sorry.”

“I asked for this, I said it was okay. And I’m okay, so stop freaking out.” Haru sounded angrier than he intended, but it got Tachibana looking back at him again, causing the ache in his stomach to return so soon. Stability and resolve were restored to Tachibana’s eyes, although his lips remained set in uncertainty.

“You’re mad. I can tell,” Haru sighed. “Don’t beat yourself up. It’s both of our faults.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You look it.”

“I’m not _mad,_ ” Tachibana corrected. “I just… can’t believe I let this happen.” He shuffled back a few steps, leaving Haru feeling exposed and honestly, a bit used.

Doing all he could to hide the now furious blush on his cheeks, Haru glared at the floor as he shoved himself back into his pants hastily. “So you regret it then,” he mumbled, embarrassed that he was stupid enough to think Tachibana would _actually_ be okay with something like this, with someone like him. Haru felt new tears forming, this time shameful ones. How could he have thought-

“No, no no Haru don’t. It’s not that. It really isn’t, you’re a great-“

“Student,” Haru finished before Tachibana could lie to him any more. “I’m your _student._ And you’re ashamed of that.”

There was a long pause. Haru’s fingers shook as he buttoned his jeans.

“I am,” Tachibana conceded, his voice rasped with regret. The nauseating pit in Haru’s stomach gave a lurch strong enough to send him spinning on his heels towards the door, a hand over his mouth to stop either his sobs or vomit, whatever would come first. “But not because it was you,” Tachibana added more firmly.

Haru’s hand on the doorknob stilled, obeying the tiny, selfish part inside of him that wanted to hear the rest of that thought.

“I’m ashamed that as an adult and as your superior, I encouraged something to happen that would jeopardize your safety and education. It was entirely unethical of me. You don’t deserve that," he admitted. "But not for a single second did I regret that it was _you,_ Haru." The weight in his voice made the raven's lungs feel as if they were about to collapse. Tachibana made no move towards him for comfort, a sense of pure professionalism suddenly overcoming his voice. “I understand if you would like to drop my class. I will make an exception for the situation and assure you do not receive a failing grade-“

“That’s not what I want,” Haru murmured, afraid of even looking in his professor’s direction lest his resolve crumble to bits.

The brunet cleared his throat curtly. “Then what do you want?”

Haru swallowed thickly, the words he wanted to say stuck in his throat like tar, trapped by Tachibana’s pointed question. He wanted this, wanted Tachibana of course, but it would never be right. In just the past week alone, Haru had felt more things for this single human being than he had for any other romantic interest in his life, which wasn’t a stretch considering Haru wasn’t even sure who his other romantic interests were. The idea of them touching, kissing, maybe one day even having sex was both nauseating and thrilling in the best kind of ways. Haru finally turned around, his eyes falling from Tachibana’s now concerned gaze to the sheen of sweat on his neck, how beads of it dripped down past the collar of his charcoal shirt. His focus suddenly fell to the hands that had been caressing his body mere minutes ago, and those long, prodding fingers that left Haru short of breath with just the memory alone. He was on edge once again with the sudden presence of a very unwelcomed thought.

He took a single, calming breath. “Do you… have a wife?” He asked. Tachibana seemed confused by the question, misinterpreting the intention behind it, but answered meekly anyway.

“No, I don’t.”

A small weight that had settled on Haru’s chest lifted itself. He couldn’t bear the thought of being a home-wrecker, even if he was doing it with someone as stunning as Tachibana. “Okay, that’s… that’s good then,” was all he could bring himself to say, losing his momentum and scolding himself for even considering asking what he really wanted.

“You don’t need to be worried about me Haru, I’m not the one who-“

“I didn’t ask because I’m worried.” Tachibana stopped, his patience eternal as Haru fought for the words to come out, his cheeks a furious shade of red. He continued sheepishly, his entire body burning up with fear of what Tachibana’s rejection would feel like after the stupidity of what he was about to say. “I asked b-because I want this. T-to continue.” He gripped his own elbow with a hand, hugging himself tightly to stop himself from quivering anymore. He didn’t want to look entirely pathetic when Tachibana said no, after all.

“Haru.”

The blue-eyed boy looked up at the tenderness spoken in his name. Sure enough, Tachibana was looking at him with eyes that could melt even stone with their endearing warmth. But despite the affection Haru could see, he couldn’t deny the additional looming sense of pity that had somehow made his professor’s usual, comforting gaze into one that Haru wished he would never see again for the rest of his life.

“I can’t allow that. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you. I think it’s best of we just… well, act like this didn’t happen.”

Naturally. Because how could Tachibana, a sensible, considerate, generally well-rounded man want anything to do with a stupid virgin who was so distracted by sexual attraction that he couldn’t even come up with the sense to think that a relationship with his teacher could be career and reputation ruining? They had made their mistake together, but for Haru to even consider doing it again must have seemed preposterous to his professor, _entirely_ irrational, like a child who couldn’t tell the difference between right and wrong even after his mother just scolded him for it.

“Right. I… um, I understand,” Haru replied, doing a pathetic job at hiding the disappointment in his voice. Although he wanted to cry, practically felt like he was choking on tears themselves, by some miracle of the universe Nanase Haruka maintained his composure, balling his fists at his sides as he bowed respectfully to his professor. “I apologize for the inconvenience. I’ll be going then.”

“That uh, would be best,” Tachibana agreed, the sympathy in his voice doing little to comfort Haru anymore. In fact, Haru wished Tachibana wouldn’t have been so damn nice about it so he would have a reason to get over it already. “This may be unfair of me to ask now, but will I be seeing you in class tomorrow?”

Damn him for giving Haru hope.

“Uh… yeah. I think so.”

Tachibana smiled warmly, and Haru cursed his sad, pathetic self for remembering the way that smile felt pressed against his neck in between kisses.

“That’s good. I’m glad.”

Grabbing his backpack off the floor, he huffed a sigh as the smallest sense of normalcy began to wash itself over the room. Needless to say, he was immensely grateful for it, considering his lungs truly were ready to give in if the sexual tension had gotten any worse between them. “I, um…” He started, feeling like he should say something. Thanks for the hand job? I had a great time? Neither sounded quite appropriate, but at this point Haru really had nothing better anyway. “Bye then,” he settled for, ducking his head and reaching for the doorknob.

“And Haru?” Tachibana stopped him just as Haru swung the door open.

He turned over his shoulder with a quietly hopeful, “Yeah?”

His professor took a few measured steps forward before visibly stopping himself, shaking his head with a knowing chuckle. He gave Haru one last cheeky grin, and with a wink said, “Get some rest, will ya? I can’t have students sleeping with me in my office all the time, you know.”

Haru’s eyes widened into saucers, he was sure of it, and the heat in his face now rivaled that which had scorched his body while in the arms of the very man embarrassing the shit out of him now.

He gave another hasty bow purely out of uncertainty, and grumbled a less than pleasant, “Yes sir”, shutting the door on the most beautiful, charming laugh he had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop I literally forgot how to write smut it has been so long sorry about that lol. Anyway hope you liked it for at least half a second because it only goes downhill from here my friends <3
> 
> Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3


	6. Week Two- Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru have the talk. The sexual tension still remains at an all time high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends. I've decided to screw my plan to only post once a week, and instead I'm just going to do it every couple days since I want this fic completely done before I leave for school next week. Also, I just love hearing your comments about it and I can't wait to see more! Oh, and please check out this amazing bit of [fanart](http://anunyun.tumblr.com/post/155454459146/dr-tachibana-from-tachinanabananases-amazing) of Dr. Tachibana by anunyun on tumblr! It made my heart melt for real <3 he's just as handsome as I imagined!

As usual, Makoto was early.

He really was too much of a morning person sometimes. In fact, he couldn’t think of a time since he finished his undergrad that he woke up after 7 a.m., even on the weekends. He liked the idea of enjoying the day to the fullest, even if it did mean he usually went to bed quite early, and so typically he ended up early for work in eager anticipation to get his day rolling.

This habit made the occasional one night stand conveniently less awkward for Makoto too. He generally was able to slip out early in the morning without so much as a phone alarm waking his bedmate up, and _that_ had certainly come in handy after many regrettably drunken evenings.

Makoto had taken a cup of coffee to-go from his office, wandering down to the lecture hall early so he could finish organizing assignments that needed to be passed out that day. It was 9:30 a.m., so the previous morning lecture was already over and he would have the space to himself. Shuffling his briefcase and papers between his arms so he could open the door, Makoto managed to get a free hand on the knob without even spilling a drop of his coffee. Success.

After gracefully getting his hip slammed by the door as it swung back at him, Makoto huffed and attempted to juggle his things back into balance, nearly dropping his papers at least twice in the process. This current distraction was how the raven-haired student sitting in the front row of the hall managed to go unnoticed for about forty-five seconds, not being discovered until Makoto had aggressively plopped his briefcase along with his now even more unorganized stacks of papers down on the table with a frustrated groan.

“Yikes. What’d the briefcase ever do to you?”

For once in his life, Makoto managed to not jump out of his pants at the scare, but rather glanced up with small gasp only to find Nanase sitting at his usual desk, chin resting in his palm as he leaned against it.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Makoto sighed in relief, a blush creeping up his neck as he realized Nanase must have seen just how stupid he looked maneuvering his way into the room. “You’re here early,” he supplied, trying to keep his focus on the mess he had made on the table and not on Nanase’s relentless gaze, starting to shuffle through the pages before him.

“Someone took my other spot. So I just came here.” Nanase had a notebook out with only a pencil. He probably had been drawing before Makoto came in.

“Ah, I see. That’s the benefit of having an office, I suppose. No one can really take that spot from you,” Makoto tried to laugh, but suddenly his mind was bombarded with images of the last time he had been in his office alone with Nanase, and the blush that had started on his neck now ran hotly up to his cheeks. He swallowed heavily, willing away the memory of Nanase’s gasps, the weight of his cock in Makoto’s hand, his pretty face as he came so _hard-_

Makoto blinked the thoughts back forcefully, avoiding any looks from Nanase at this point. It really was too soon to have to see each other after what had happened. Wednesday had been awkward enough, but at least then they had a full classroom of students to cushion the blow. Nanase had even skipped out on office hours as well, probably for the better.

But now, it was just him. And Nanase. Alone.

The difficulty of it all came simply from the fact that Makoto had _wanted_ things between them to continue. That moment with Nanase in his office had felt somehow better than most of the sex Makoto had had in _years,_ and he didn’t even get off from it (at least, not until he was in the shower later that night). His desire for Nanase was only growing stronger, and he had to admit… the danger of it all was really turning him on to the idea even more. Rejecting Nanase had been tough, to say the least, and Makoto knew that following through with his decision would undoubtedly be even harder when he was seeing the boy at least three times a week still. That didn’t change the fact that it was frustrating as all hell, though.

Nanase had gone back to doodling in his notebook, and Makoto confirmed with a subtle glance that a blush had appeared on his cheeks too. He must have been feeling the tension as well, and Makoto secretly hoped that perhaps he was thinking about their last encounter too.

No, that was selfish. He had turned Nanase down; he had no right to wish those kinds of unfair thoughts on him. It would better if they both just moved on from it all, if they just forget about it and-

“Can I…” Makoto flinched at the sound of his student’s hesitant voice. Nanase kept his eyes lowered as he restarted the sentence with more strength. “Can I still come to see you? I w-want to keep talking… about the books.”

Makoto stopped his organizing and looked up at Nanase, his heart thrumming in his ears as he debated on an answer.

“Haru,” he lowered his voice, cautious of any students who would be coming to class soon, “that’s really risky for us right now. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

Nanase was now clutching his notebook in his hands tightly, his fringe covering his eyes completely as his usually calm demeanor slipped away. Makoto hoped he would look up at him just once, just enough for him to see that sapphire stare one time.

“Stop thinking that. Y-you obviously don’t make me uncomfortable so it’s no excuse,” he said firmly. Makoto froze, shocked by Nanase’s bluntness.

“I’m not trying to make excuses not to see you,” he said gently, coming around from behind the desk to approach Nanase’s meek form. He knelt beside the raven-haired boy, a hand resting on Nanase’s knee soothingly. “It’s just… believe it or not, this is hard for me too, Haru.” Makoto couldn’t help the desire that was seeping into his voice, urging Nanase to understand. “You- you must know how much I want you. I thought I made it very clear that I did, and… still do.” He felt Nanase’s leg tense beneath his touch but continued anyway, slowly rubbing his palm up and down the length of his thigh. “I want to see you. I want to talk to you and have you in my office every day if I could. But I lose my sense around you, Haru. I can’t think straight when I’m near you like this. Even right now I…” his nails dug into the denim of Nanase’s jeans, hands itching to go just a few inches higher, right to the zipper of his pants. “This may be horrible of me to say, but even now I want to touch you, no matter how hard I’m trying to hold myself back.”

“Then do it,” Nanase whispered, his voice strained with embarrassment, desire, desperation.

“Haru I can’t go back on what I said before. I just want you to understand that it’s not _you_ that I don’t want-“

Nanase’s hands griped Makoto’s shoulders, digging into the fabric of his suit coat, and his gaze finally met his professor’s. His eyes… Oh, those eyes that made Makoto’s heart ache and yearn for more, lost in a blue so deep. “I don’t want to understand then,” he was practically shouting, his voice cracking uneasily. “You say you want me, so then have me. Please. D-don’t toy with me like this. If you want me around so much, then why does it matter if we’re talking or- or…” Makoto grabbed Nanase’s face as he began to shake, his whole body urging him forward, screaming for him to just kiss him quiet and stop his worrying there. “It’s bad no matter how you look at it. No one will believe we were just talking about books anyway.”

“Haru, settle down. Someone could hear you-“

“Don’t you think someone could have heard me yesterday when I _came_ right in your office?” he shot back.

Shit, when Nanase got all heated like this, Makoto just couldn’t take it. His flushed face, how his voice strained, it was all too much.

“Hey,” Makoto barked, just loud enough to jolt his student into silence again. Before saying anything more, he pressed a hot kiss to his lips, holding his face steady in his palms as he felt Nanase whine and start to collapse in his grasp. He pulled away roughly, feeling the same ache in his belly that he heard in the quite whimper Nanase let out. “You need to relax,” he murmured sternly. Nanase only looked at him, wide-eyed and confused, a hand gripping one of Makoto’s wrists tightly. He hesitated, knowing that he was about to change everything, that all he stood for was about to be cast aside for the boy with pretty blue eyes and stoic face before him. “Come to my office after class. We’ll… talk about things,” he sighed, resigning to his own lack of willpower. Nanase didn’t respond. His gaze wavered for a moment, but he looked as if he certainly didn’t plan to speak any time soon.

Makoto checked his watch; class started in ten minutes. A student could walk in at any second and see them like this, he knew that, but it felt so good to be touching Nanase again. He wasn’t ready to let go yet.

“Can I kiss you again?” He asked, trying to find the tenderness in his voice once more. Nanase nodded timidly, his grip a little stronger now. Makoto led him in gently this time, and kissed him even more so: apologetically, even.

_I’m sorry I yelled._

Nanase ran a hand down his forearm, pushing back into the kiss slowly and sighing quietly.

_It’s okay. I’m okay._

Makoto pulled away before they could dare go any further, worried about someone walking in, but even more concerned about the heat inside of him that was burning for more. “Later,” he hummed, smoothing his palm over Nanase’s cheek before reluctantly letting go. He stood and returned to his desk at the front of the room, watching out of the corner of his eye as Nanase dropped his head into his folded arms on the desk, his back rising and falling with each breath a little too quickly to be totally calm. He hoped he really was okay.

After a few minutes of silence the door opened and students began pouring into the room, finding their seats as Makoto finished separating the stacks of papers he had brought. He greeted them pleasantly, some of them coming up to the desk to ask questions as the rest filed into the room. He did his best to answer them, although he was certain that some of them noticed his focus was off. It was obvious in the uncertainty of his voice, in the shrug of his shoulders when he couldn’t quite find the right words, and in the way his gaze kept returning without fail to that boy with the pretty blue eyes and the stoic face in the front row.

* * *

 

_Later_

Tachibana shut the door quietly behind them as Haru hurried into the room. He was on edge, certainly, acting as if they had already been caught before anything had even started yet. He didn’t know what to do with himself now that they were alone again. Should he sit in a chair? Should he just stay standing? Were they actually going to talk or was Tachibana just planning to go at it against the wall again, because in that case it probably would be better just to stand for-

“Sit down, Haru.”

He dropped his backpack on the floor beside the chair and sat across from Tachibana, who had chosen to perch on the front of his desk again. Haru watched keenly as his professor shrugged off his suit jacket and tossed it into his own chair, then began rolling up his sleeves from the cuff.

“We’re going to need to start with a basic set of rules before we do this, so please express any concerns you have now and we can include them if we need to,” he began, his voice taking businesslike to a whole new extreme.

“W-wait, rules? Before we do what?” Haru found himself suddenly very concerned about whatever he had silently agreed to come do here. He couldn’t possibly mean rules like… like safe words and things like that, could he?!

“If we’re going to have a sexual relationship, I think that it’s best that we establish certain…boundaries. Don’t you agree?” Tachibana seemed perfectly serious, the only thing giving him away being the tiny quirk at the corner of his lips.

“So you _do_ want to…?”

“Yes, I do.” Haru could only blush at that, staring blankly up at his professor at a loss for words. “Don’t you?” Tachibana asked in return, brows knitting with slight worry.

“Oh, um. Y-yes, I would… I really want to, yes.” Haru stuttered, gluing his eyes on his hands, which were tugging and twisting at the hem of his shirt now. He was pretty certain if he looked at Tachibana at any point during this conversation, he would combust no doubt.

“Then let me begin. First, not a single person may know about this. I won’t tell any of my colleagues, so you must not tell any of your friends or family.” Well, that would be an easy one for Haru anyway. His only friends were all impossibly far away. Nagisa and Rei were both at their own schools across the country now, and Rin was back in Australia training. Maybe if he used his phone more, it would be a problem, but he rarely was the one doing all the talking when they did call, so it wouldn’t matter.

“That sounds good,” he agreed quietly.

“Second, I think we should refrain from,” Tachibana cleared his throat quietly, “getting _involved_ in each other’s lives. Ah, meaning we shouldn’t go to each other’s homes, or go on d-dates or anything like that. We can use my office for privacy when we want it.” Haru could sense Tachibana’s professional resolve slowly crumbling as he tried to tiptoe around being frank and just saying what this really was.

“I uh, I get it,” Haru affirmed, then added bravely, “we’re just fucking. Not… romantic stuff.”

Tachibana stammered pathetically, his cheeks furiously red now. “I- well- th-that can be something else we need to discuss.” He shifted uncomfortably a little, but seemed to steady himself before asking calmly, “You said you were a virgin before, so is that really what you want? I know that for some people, that kind of thing is important but…” he leaned forward reaching out to lift Haru’s chin so their eyes could meet, “I’ll do it, if you’re okay with it being me.”

Haru felt his throat go dry, thoughts of Tachibana pounding into him against the desk flooding his mind. “Yes,” he breathed, “I want that.”

Tachibana traced his thumb over Haru’s bottom lip, watching with eyes that were suddenly hungry. “I want it to be me too,” he purred, reaching for Haru’s arm and easing him up onto his feet. Tachibana led him in between his legs, wrapping his arms around his waist as Haru slid his own hands down the firm plane of his professor’s back. His lips met Haru’s neck with a groan that shot straight to the boy’s cock, making him shiver pathetically.

“Rule:” Tachibana murmured against his skin, licking at his jawbone, “Condoms or no condoms? I'm uh, I'm clean, if that helps you decide.”

Haru had to really think about that one. While it was important to be safe, he trusted that Tachibana would be smart enough to use a condom if it really was a problem. And besides, he really, _really_ wanted to feel it without one. At least, for this first time.

“No condoms,” Haru sighed and felt the aroused exhale of his professor on his neck. “B-but one condition.”

“Yes?” Tachibana moved to kiss behind his ear, fingers weaving into Haru’s hair avidly.

“You can’t… f-finish inside. You have to pull out.”

The hand in his hair tightened painfully. “Why is that?” Tachibana’s ministrations had stopped, but he kept his lips close to Haru’s ear as he waited.

Haru swallowed, feeling silly already for his reasoning. “It’s too… possessive. That’s something that a couple would do, you know, to m-mark each other. Or whatever.”

After a moment of thoughtful silence, the grip on his hair loosened. “Alright, I agree,” Tachibana conceded quietly before continuing a trail of fiery kisses along the curve of Haru’s jaw, then veering up to his mouth for a longer one that left the raven panting and clutching his shirt for balance. He felt the delicate touch of a finger trail down from his hair to his neck, then trace the hills of his collarbone as it continued its path down. “So, do you want it from the front or from behind?” Tachibana’s palm caressed his abs, slipping to the hem of his jeans and pressing firmly against his hipbone. “Personally, I’d like to see your face when you come,” Haru groaned with arousal and embarrassment, jutting into Tachibana’s touch eagerly, “but there’s something to be said about getting to watch as you take me in from the back as well.”

“Don’t say things like that,” Haru grumbled, turning his head away from Tachibana’s lips indignantly. His professor chuckled softly and ground his hand against the growing arousal in Haru’s jeans, admiring the quivering sigh that followed it.

“I just want to make sure you first time feels good.” Tachibana’s other hand stroked down the curve of Haru’s ass, then went back up only to slip beneath his waistband and the cotton of his underwear, caressing his skin with reverence.

“I-I don’t know what feels good. I’ve never…” Haru jumped a little as Tachibana’s fingers found the same spot they had yesterday, teasing at his entrance with little circular motions. “Ahh, it- it‘s weird.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Pulling his fingers back, Tachibana returned to giving Haru’s ass a light squeeze.

“Just… t-today, just do the front,” Haru said weakly, hiding his ashamed face from his professor. He felt like an idiot, begging Tachibana to do this with him and now here he was, chickening out when he was being offered exactly what he wanted.

Honestly, he was a little scared. He’d never had anything inside of him, especially not another person. He wasn’t dumb enough to not know it was going to hurt, and probably really badly. What if he cried? And what if Tachibana freaked out because of it? What if he wanted to stop because he didn’t want to deal with an inexperienced virgin when he could probably be having sex with whoever else he wanted? Haru bit down on his lip, feeling his stomach twist into knots. That’s right, Tachibana could find someone else to do this with, easily in fact. He didn’t want to disappoint him, but Haru wasn’t sure anymore that he was ready to go all the way, at least not right now.

“Is that okay?” He added, realizing Tachibana hadn’t responded, but only continued to kiss at his neck softly while palming at his dick.

“I… are you _really_ sure you’re okay with this?” Tachibana glanced up in time to see Haru make a face at him. “ _All_ of this I mean. Not just… this,” he glanced back down at his hand for clarification.

“You tell me. Doesn’t it _feel_ like I’m okay with it?”

“Haru, I’m serious, I don’t want to-“

“Make me uncomfortable, I know,” Haru finished for him, rolling his eyes. “This is okay, for now.”

“For now?” Tachibana raised a brow at him.

“I want to do some research before we… yeah,” despite where all his blood had rushed to, some still managed to permeate his cheeks.

“You know, I have a book you can borrow for that,” his professor smirked, giving Haru’s ass a firm squeeze before dragging him in, pressing their chests together. “You can read a few chapters, then come see me in my office hours to talk about it.”

“I’ll have to check my schedule,” Haru teased, trying to regain at least some of his dignity back from this situation.

“In that case, since I wont be seeing you for a few days, I insist you let me finish what I started here.”

Tachibana stood, forcing Haru to fall back into his chair, and knelt between the raven’s legs, running his hands up the length of his thighs and parting them easily. He started to work Haru’s jeans off, teasing his dick all the while with little kisses and touches. As good as it felt, Haru couldn’t help but hold a little doubt in his mind about something. Just as Tachibana managed to free him, Haru stroked a hand into his professor’s sandy brown hair, drawing his attention back up to his face.

“Are _you_ really sure you want to wait for me?” Even though Haru knew he wouldn’t change his mind after Tachibana’s answer, the thought of him finding someone else to sleep with instead was still going to nag at him regardless.

Smiling too sweetly for someone with his face between another man’s legs, Tachibana gave each of Haru’s thighs a tender kiss, then left a deeper one on the tip of his erection, making the raven gasp and cover his mouth to hide the sound. “I’ll wait as long as I have to for you, Haru. Don’t worry about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I totally didn't mean to make the chapters go in the same Monday, Tuesday, Friday order. That was 100% an accident. Anyway, I think this is probably my favorite chapter, because Haru's standing up for himself and wont take being teased anymore. God bless my baby for taking what he wants! Hope you enjoyed and keep an eye out for the next chapter! Comments and kudos are always appreciated :)
> 
> Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


	7. Week Three- Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru makes a big decision and Makoto's self control continues to slip away, along with his patience.

How had this happened? How in the ever-living _fuck_ had this actually happened?

Makoto ran his hands through his hair anxiously, swiveling back and forth in his office chair to alleviate some of his nervous energy. Class had ended nearly an hour ago. A whole fifty-four minutes had passed by since Makoto had practically swerved out of his Classical Mythology lecture into the hall, eager to get back into the privacy of his office as quickly as he could so that they could have as much time as possible.

So where the _hell_ was Nanase?

Of all the times he could be late. Makoto chewed his lip as he couldn’t help but think that maybe Nanase had changed his mind. It had been three days since they last saw each other; it was entirely possible that his student had realized that perhaps this really wasn’t what he wanted at all, and now he was probably too embarrassed to confront the issue, leaving Makoto to sit in desperation as he waited for some kind of sign-

A small knock at the door broke his thought as Makoto leapt to his feet. He fidgeted with his jacket, toying with the idea of leaving it on so that he could let Nanase pull it off him later or taking it off now for easier access, and gave an unnecessarily professional sounding, “Yes, come in.”

A smile curved on Makoto’s lips as the very subject of his thoughts meekly opened the door, a sense of hesitancy in his wide, blue eyes. “P-professor…”

“Yes, Nanase?” Makoto tried to hide the excitement in his voice, giving his student a quick onceover as he took in his figure before him, dressed casually in tight jeans and a cute v-neck shirt. A subtle movement brought his attention to just behind Nanase out in the hall, where two of his colleagues were talking animatedly. “Uh, why don’t you have a seat and we can discuss what your concerns are. O-oh and please, close the door. I don’t want any distractions, if that’s alright with you,” he winked at Nanase, who had dropped his shy act and was giving Makoto the most intense _are you actually kidding me right now?_ glare of the century, complete with a perfect arch of the brow for emphasis.

“Just _close it_ ,” Makoto whispered very unquietly, urging Haru with his hands in quite the dramatic fashion as he came around to the front of the desk.

With a roll of his eyes and a sigh that rivaled that of an exasperated teenager, Nanase shut the door behind him and walked over to one of the chairs in front of the desk, dropping his bag in it unceremoniously. “I’m sure no one will suspect us now after that Tony-worthy performance,” he crossed his arms over his chest, though Makoto was certain there was the tiniest bit of a amusement in his tone.

“I was just- being precautious, okay? Anyway, where were you? I thought you had, I dunno changed your mind or something and-“

Nanase cut him off with a hand, “I was just getting some homework done. Relax. It’s not like we had a date planned anyway.”

Makoto frowned a little despite his efforts to hide his disappointment. “Oh. Well I’m glad you’re being a responsible student.”

With a huff Nanase shook his head, “I don’t think ‘responsible’ will ever be applicable to me anymore, no matter how good my grades are.”

Makoto recognized that playful tone despite Nanase’s unenthused face and chuckled. Play time it is, then. Shrugging his shoulders in agreement, Makoto replied coolly, “Well, I for one can’t say that I’m upset about it. There’s more ways than one to be a teacher’s pet.”

Unimpressed, Nanase raised a brow again. “Did you just call me your pet?”

Okay abort mission, abort mission Nanase is _not_ up for cutesy names. “I-uh. I th-thought we were just joking around. I’m s-sorry Haru, I didn’t mean it, I’ll never call you that again if you don’t like it!”

“Jeez, how much coffee did you _drink_ today?” Nanase made his way around Makoto over to the desk, seating himself upon it casually. He couldn’t help but feel warm at how naturally his student seemed to be settling into his office.

“Huh?” he managed to get out as he turned, his eyes following distractedly as Nanase crossed one long leg over the other.

“You’re anxious.”

“Am I?”

Nanase nodded to Makoto’s hand running through his hair again. “You’re fidgeting.”

“Oh,” Makoto tried to shrug it off like it was nothing, “just a habit, that’s all.”

Nanase only replied with a still doubtful stare, leaving them both in silence that quickly was growing heavier and heavier. Makoto watched, chewing his lip as Nanase’s lithe fingers began to uneasily trace the wood grain of the desk, eyes once again shyly averted from his professor’s.

Makoto pushed his hands into his pockets, uncertain of how to proceed. Segues were never his strong suit as is, let alone when it involved trying to figure out how to initiate what he presumed Nanase was here to do.

“Um, Haru?”

Nanase replied without looking up. “Yes?”

“May I… um,” Makoto swallowed harshly, unsure of how to continue this sentence without sounding like a complete and total pervert. He took a cautious step closer to his student, daring only so far as to place a hand upon his thigh suggestively.

Nanase glanced up past his bangs, his sapphire gaze wide with anticipation. “D-do whatever you want,” he murmured, a warm flush painting his cheeks beautifully.

“Alright then, how about a kiss?” Makoto tilted his face closer, leaving Nanase with the choice to move in the rest of the way. He could see his student hastily thinking, trying to decide what to do next, which made Makoto smirk. “Or would you rather I just decide for you, hm?” He asked eventually, growing a little impatient.

Nanase nodded his permission, the only other sign of his compliance being the hand that was now reaching up for Makoto’s tie, tugging on it so subtly. Makoto let himself be pulled forward, eagerly pressing his lips to Nanase’s without further ado. The raven moaned almost immediately, urging Makoto even closer with a firmer yank on his tie so he could wrap his legs around the older man’s hips. Makoto had to steady himself, resisting the urge to grind up against Nanase right then and there as their kiss deepened, tongues sliding past lips with more confidence now. Nanase’s mouth was so hot, it was hard not to push deeper inside just to feel every single inch of heat. Makoto’s hands found the desk beneath him as he surged forward, forcing his student to fall back onto the hard wood. A few pens rattled from the force that shook the entire desk.

“S-sorry,” Makoto panted, noticing the wince on Nanase’s face from the impact. He slid a hand beneath his back, rubbing the injured spot tenderly, “I should have been more careful about that, huh?”

“S’fine,” Nanase grumbled, wiggling his hips a bit with discomfort. The motion sent a wave of dizziness to Makoto’s brain as their groins rubbed together.

“Y-you should really stop that,” he huffed, biting his lower lip as he struggled to maintain composure.

“Stop what?”

“ _That._ Your hips.”

Nanase’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh, _this?_ ” He ground his hips upward more pointedly this time, watching with curious eyes as Makoto whimpered pathetically.

“Haruuu, you’re really testing my patience,” he gripped his student’s hip desperately, holding him still. “If you keep doing that, I- I don’t know if I can hold back.”

Nanase pouted slightly at his response, but obeyed without protest. Taking his silence as an opportunity to continue, Makoto pressed their lips together again with a sigh, willing his heart to stop pounding so frantically in his ears. Nanase was just so innocent, so beautiful. And for some reason, by the luck of the gods somewhere above, Nanase had chosen _him_ to be the one that would ruin it. Makoto felt his entire being burn with the thought. He clutched Nanase a little tighter to him, suddenly having a desire to just hold him more than anything else. Their kiss ended in favor of Makoto burying his face into Nanase’s neck, inhaling deeply the clean scent of his skin. His groin ached for some kind of friction, but the overwhelming throb in Makoto’s chest had taken control over his actions, driving him to simply embrace his student impossibly tight. Panting from the pure intimacy of it, his heart and mind were lost in frenzy as a tremendous sense of possessiveness took over.

“T-tachibana,” Nanase gasped, sensing the shift of tension in the air. “You’re hurting-“

The complaint had Makoto relinquishing his hold on Nanase instantly and scrambling off the desk, wiping the sweat of his palms into his slacks worriedly as he turned away. He glanced over his shoulder to apologize shamefully, “Sorry. Sorry, I… got carried away.”

Nanase sat up slowly, his hair a mess from how tightly Makoto had been grabbing at it. He looked impossibly confused, brows knitted together and a slight frown on his lips. Makoto felt a stab of guilt for being unable to control his emotions, especially since he had been the one to insist on it in the first place. His thoughts were interrupted by a stern tone that set an inferno in Makoto’s core.

“I want to have sex.”

If he turned around now, he would surely lose all composure and pounce on Nanase. “You what?” He said shakily, clutching his tie anxiously.

“You heard what I said,” Nanase insisted lowly, making his professor suppress the groan rising in his throat. “Next time we meet. I want to do it.”

Another pressing silence had Makoto swallowing thickly. “Are you sure, Haru? I want you to be certain about this. If you were to regret it, I… I don’t think you understand how terrible I would feel.”

“I’m not a child. I know the consequences of what I want,” Nanase said stubbornly. He sounded so adamant, so _sexy._

Makoto practically spun on his heels, unable to resist any longer as he strode back to the desk, taking Nanase by the forearms and bringing him within a breath of his lips.

“If that’s how you feel, then don’t expect me to hold back the next time I see you,” Makoto purred, his voice barely above a whisper. He pressed a searing kiss to Nanase’s lips, groaning excitedly as his arousal grew tenfold. Now _this_ was the kind of teasing he could enjoy.

Nanase’s eyes burned with eagerness and excitement when he pulled away, giving a choking tug on Makoto’s tie and murmuring back just as enticingly, “I expect nothing less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter, but I mostly added it because 1. Makoto needed more attention since he's a little more confusing than Haru is and 2. I couldn't bring up the "no sex" rule and then next chapter have the sex lol. 
> 
> Anyway not my favorite but I think it's makes it much more clear that Makoto's proooobably not as in control of his feelings as he pretends that he is....
> 
> Also I started to notice when I was proofreading that the further I got into the series the more I tended to flub their names (like calling Haru by his first name instead of Nanase when it's Makoto's perspective) so if you notice one of those you can either tell me or let me find it next week when I'm still re-reading this fic for the thousandth time wondering if people actually liked it or not hahaha *hastily wipes tears off keyboard*. As usual, comments and kudos are always appreciated! 
> 
> Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <33


	8. Week Three- Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru sticks to his word, and Makoto sticks his- nevermind that is so not worth the joke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shameful.
> 
> Unbeta'd as ever, so sorry because if I reread this one more time I might vomit or cry or scream or something idk. 
> 
> I'll talk at the end of the chapter to not spoil anything.

Haru would be the first to admit he was a coward. Was he proud of it? Of course not. Was it true though? Yes, very much so.

Since Monday, he had basically done all in his power to avoid Tachibana and what was bound to happen if they saw each other. He even skipped class on Wednesday, hoping that Tachibana would just assume he was sick, or maybe overslept and didn’t come on to campus that day. Because the truth was, well, Haru was more nervous than he had ever been in his entire life.

He had seen the videos, he had read about how much it would hurt, how careful they had to be, but none of that bothered him. He knew it wouldn’t be a walk in the park, but that’s what came with the territory of wanting to sleep with a man. No, the sex would hurt, but it would be fine. If he were to be honest with himself, Haru was simply terrified of being _bad._ His inexperience was becoming increasingly more obvious the further he and his professor progressed, almost to the point where Haru cringed just thinking about what had happened the last time he was in Tachibana’s office.

In an effort to prepare him for what was to come, Tachibana had tried to stretch him carefully that day, slowly adding in a second and third finger after nearly ten minutes of just one up to the knuckle. At first Haru took it well, whimpering embarrassingly as Tachibana found that spot inside of him that had him squirming against the desk. It felt pretty good after a while of tedious prodding and stroking, and Haru was surprised by how enthusiastic Tachibana was despite receiving hardly any attention back. Doing his best to change that, Haru had managed to get Tachibana’s pants undone through his haze of arousal and attempted what was probably the worst hand job ever given. And he only knew it was that bad because at one point Tachibana grabbed his wrist gently, pulling it away from his erection, and said with a meek smile, “Why don’t we just focus on you for now?”

Haru buried his face in his hands, the embarrassment of it hitting him at full force once again as he sat in a secluded study corner of the Classics building. Since this place was typically empty, he had originally come here to work on some sketches for his afternoon art class. However, he hadn’t been able to stop replaying the incident in his mind as he worked distractedly.

How was it possible that he had given a hand job so terrible that he was asked to _stop?_ Really though, it’s a _hand job_ , how bad could it be? Maybe Tachibana really did want to just give Haru as much pleasure as possible, maybe he was concerned about giving him the time he needed to get accustomed to the feeling so he wanted to avoid distractions? That was probably hopeful thinking.

Crossing his legs beneath him, Haru tucked himself deeper into the surprisingly comfortable armchair he was sitting in, eyes trained outside on the rain spattering the windows that spanned the walls of the nook. He had started coming here a few semesters ago to practice drawing architecture, given the traversing view of campus buildings he could see, but today Haru’s sketchpad was covered in drawings of something- or should he say, some _one_ –else. He was just finishing the details on the gentle curve of smiling lips when someone behind him cleared their throat.

Haru was willing to put money down that he knew exactly who it was, knowing his luck.

“So this is where you’ve been hiding all week, hm?” Tachibana’s voice was dangerously sweet, sending a chill down Haru’s spine. He didn’t bother hiding his drawings, figuring that his professor had no doubt seen them by now.

“I had to get some work done,” he muttered, nervously overshading the tie he had drawn him in.

Tachibana’s shoes clicked softly as he drew nearer, bending over Haru’s shoulder to get a closer look at the drawings. Haru bit his lip at the feeling of warm breath on his neck, the hand holding his pencil now visibly quivering as he waited for his professor’s response.

“Hm, lovely work,” he sighed deeply, his voice dropping in pitch as he chuckled. “You make an old man like me look pretty good.”

“T-they’re based off memory. So… it’s just how I see you.”

Tachibana hummed appreciatively at that. “Well, I certainly like how you see me then.”

Haru glanced up at the windows across from him. He could see Tachibana in the reflection, looming over himself, a hand slowly coming up from behind. He watched with half-lidded eyes as it stroked his jaw, gasping as the heat from the touch caressed his own face simultaneously. It was like watching a horror movie. He should run. He should stop this all now before they were in too deep, before he couldn’t say no anymore. He couldn’t bring himself to move though as his eyes fell closed, unable to stop the hand from trailing down his neck and over his chest, skimming over his nipples through the soft cotton of his t-shirt. He peered up again to catch the striking gaze of emerald green eyes reflected back at him, unwavering at the contact.

“Do you remember what you told me the last time I saw you?”

Haru swallowed harshly, his throat already dry. “Y-yes.”

“You did your research then?” Tachibana’s wandering hand came to rest just below Haru’s stomach, teasing the skin beneath the hem of his shirt. His other hand came around to Haru’s lips, fingers tracing the plumpness there.

“I’m… I’m ready,” he replied weakly, the nervousness from before hitting him like a wall despite his words. What if it was awful? What if it was so bad that Tachibana wouldn’t want to do it again? Haru didn’t have time to question anything else as he was suddenly being pulled up to stand. Tachibana rounded the couch slowly, pressing himself into Haru’s backside as he whispered into his ear.

“Haru, I want you to turn around, and bend over the couch.”

Glancing towards the small doorway into the corner, Haru found himself stammering. Here? Right here, right now? Couldn’t they go to his office, or somewhere safer where no one could _waltz right in on them fucking?_

“Yes, you heard me correctly,” Tachibana insisted lowly against his neck. “Now bend over, or I’ll have to punish you. You don’t want that, do you, _Haru-chan_?”

Chest thrumming with excitement and fear, Haru turned his head away from the door and bent over willingly, bracing himself on the arms of the couch. If worse came to worse, he’d rather not see it happen when someone _did_ walk in. The sound of a belt buckle had Haru glancing over his shoulder though, watching wide-eyed as Tachibana slowly unbuttoned his black trousers after letting the belt fall loose. Haru settled for admiring his professor’s incredible body while he waited, noticing that Tachibana had the sleeves of his button-down shirt rolled up to reveal his forearms, the veins in them defined against his tanned skin. His hair looked a bit messier than usual, perhaps due to the wind and rain outside, but Haru thought it suited the wild look in his eyes as he slowly began stroking his own cock through his tight boxer-briefs.

“Take off your pants,” he demanded, voice gruff already. A little frightened by the severity of his tone, Haru hastily began unbuttoning his jeans, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his wrist. “Do it slowly, so I can see,” he added, kinder but certainly still a command.

Removing his jeans at an agonizing pace now, Haru let them quietly drop to his ankles as a flush of heat rushed to his cheeks. Tachibana’s lips parted with a sigh just from seeing Haru’s underwear stretch so tightly around his ass, and he reached out to squeeze his curves greedily. “Now the underwear too,” Tachibana encouraged, his grip on his dick growing rougher as the seconds ticked by. Haru slid his underwear down in one deliberate, torturous movement by the waistband, feeling his cock spring free shamefully. He was already so hard and Tachibana had hardly touched him yet. He bit his lip to hold back a whimper as a finger traced down his ass to his entrance, massaging it gently.

“You’re really certain about this?” Tachibana’s voice had almost returned to normal, soft and imploring now. Haru suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of security; that it would be all right no matter what. Tachibana wouldn’t let anything go wrong, and he certainly wouldn’t do anything to hurt him intentionally.

Haru pushed back against the finger teasing him and murmured a wanton, “I want you inside me. Please.” He knew he must have sounded stupid, but the reaction it got out of his professor was priceless.

“Oh god, Haru,” he groaned, grinding his erection against Haru’s ass while he fingered his entrance. “You’re so sexy when you talk like that- I can’t wait any longer.”

Haru definitely wasn’t expecting to feel a tongue suddenly joining the finger enticing him, which had slowly began to make its way inside his entrance, as he looked back over to see that Tachibana had dropped to his knees behind him. “Ah! Tah-Tachibana, what are you- mmmn…” Haru couldn’t finish his sentence as his professor’s tongue dove inside of him, the vibrations of his pleasured moans sending an odd sensation through the raven’s body. A hand found his balls not long after, squeezing and groping him urgently. It was enough to send Haru jerking forward, falling face-first into the seat of the couch, into which he groaned headily. Now wet enough for it, a second finger joined the first inside of Haru, searching for his prostate unabashedly. Tachibana pulled his tongue away from Haru’s heat and got back onto his feet, stretching Haru carefully all the while and pulling his throbbing cock out finally.

“Do you think you’re ready?” Tachibana gave a few more deep prods of his fingers, making Haru’s mouth gape and causing drool to spill on the cushion his face was currently pressed into.

“I don’t know, j-just put it in! I can’t t-take it anymore,” he groaned. It didn’t hurt to have Tachibana’s fingers inside him, but his professor certainly wasn’t modest in size elsewhere. He had no idea if he was really ready or not, but at this point Haru couldn’t handle another second of being _so close_ to satisfaction. Fingers weren’t enough anymore, that was for sure.

Suddenly a new heat was pressing against his ass as the head of his professor’s dick teased him for a moment, just long enough to make Haru cry out before slowly sinking into him. “Ah, _ah T-tachibana_ ,” he rasped, pain splitting his insides unrelentingly. “It hurts, it hurts,” Haru whimpered as tears spilled from his eyes despite trying to hold them back.

Warm arms wrapped around his torso as Tachibana bent over, whispering comforting words in his ear before Haru could breath another sob. “I know. I know it hurts really bad. I won’t move unless you want me to, “ he murmured against his skin, punctuating his words with a soft kiss that made it feel ten times harder to breath. Haru nodded meekly, chewing his lip to stop any more whimpers from escaping. The burning was slowly subsiding as they waited while Tachibana slipped a hand down to Haru’s cock to distract him from the pain, stroking him until Haru was aching to thrust harder into his grip. His hips started to rock instinctively, and the movement was enough to slide Tachibana just the slightest bit further inside of him.

His professor groaned into his ear, and Haru could feel how he shook with the desire to slam into him harder, deeper. He rocked his hip back again, this time feeling the pleasure from the stretch inside him and sighing some of his tenseness away. “You can move,” he huffed softly after a few more testing thrusts, pushing himself onto his elbows weakly.

Tachibana’s firm hold around him released enough to pull Haru up with him, arms sliding under him to grip his shoulders, giving himself more leverage and releasing some of the pain in Haru’s back. He thrust his hips forward cautiously, plunging himself almost completely inside Haru’s tight heat.

“Nnn, Haru,” his voice sang, smooth as velvet, “it’s so hot inside you.”

And it was at that moment that it abruptly hit Haru: _he wasn’t a virgin anymore_. His college professor, Tachibana Makoto, a thirty-two year old man, was currently taking his virginity from him. In the middle of the Classics building.

And _that_ was hot _._

“F-fuck, I want more. Deeper,” Haru found himself whining with desire, not even caring if it would hurt again. Tachibana ground himself enthusiastically into him in response, the heat of his panting breath burning against Haru’s neck as he pulled his student back into him by the shoulders.

“Shit, shit you feel amazing. I- oh god,” he growled as he pulled out, then drove into Haru with more speed than before. “I don’t think I can last long, Haru. It’s too, ahh, good.” His pace grew into a steady rhythm of pounding, the wet sound filling Haru’s ears and making him dizzy with disbelief. It was actually happening. His teacher was fucking him, and it felt _good._

Haru’s reaction was a groan that was probably way too loud for the danger of their situation, although the more he thought about being caught, the more he enjoyed how it made his stomach heave with excitement. He did his best to keep up with Tachibana by pushing back with his hips to meet each thrust. The pain was almost entirely gone now, chipped away by the crashing waves of pleasure that he was feeling with each prod into his prostate. Tachibana was so big; it was hard for him to miss at this point. Unable to resist, Haru snaked his own hand between his legs and stroked his dripping cock eagerly, panting with arousal as he spread his own wetness up and down his length, relishing in the slick feeling.

Then Tachibana was readjusting his hold, pulling his arms out from under Haru to grip his shoulders from above with brutal strength, forcing Haru’s back to arch beautifully in their new position. He slammed into him mercilessly, any previous tenderness gone and replaced with sheer lust and hunger for more. Haru reached an arm back over his head, taking hold of Tachibana’s silky hair and tugging ruthlessly as his pleasure grew almost to the brink.

“Haru, Haru ah, I’m gonna come, I’m s-sorry I can’t- nng, ahh!”

Tachibana pulled out just in time for his cum to splatter along the curve of Haru’s ass, just barely missing his shirt. He groaned through his release and ground his cock against Haru’s thigh to milk every second of pleasure out of it, panting as he moaned, “Haru _, Haru_ oh _god yes…_ yes _, baby…”_

A shiver that rivaled all others ran down Haru’s spine at the words. Baby? Oh fuck, he was so turned on by it that he couldn’t stop the whine that escaped his lips. He wanted to hear it again and again, to feel how it made his heart throb and ache for more. _Oh Haru, baby, yeah,_ he imagined Tachibana’s voice sighing his pleasure again, chewing his own lip as the tension within him mounted. He was so close. _Baby you feel so good. I want you. I need you so bad, Haru. Baby, I love you so-_

Oh no.

That was bad. Very, very bad. That was absolutely forbidden territory and the very _last_ thing he should be thinking right now!

Haru was bolt upright and tugging his pants back on before Tachibana could even catch is breath, cringing at the way his underwear clung to the cum dripping down his skin. He shoved his erection away and ignored the throb it gave at his touch, buttoning his jeans quickly as the heat in his cheeks burned bright. _Stop thinking it, stop thinking it, stop thinking it!_ He scolded internally as he dared to replay the words again in his mind, savoring how it would sound in Tachibana’s real voice.

“Haru?” His professor was hoarse and confused by the time he realized what was happening. “Wait, Haru where are you going? Hold on-“

“I have to leave. I- I can’t stay here,” the raven was panting again, but this time not from arousal. He shoved his sketchbook hastily into his backpack, throwing off the hand that Tachibana put on his shoulder to stop him.

“I don’t understand, I thought you wanted this-“ Tachibana sounded as if he were about to cry himself, the concern in his features almost frightening. How could he possibly allow himself to care so much about his student?

How could he do this without letting his heart get in the way like Haru now had?

He was out the doorway before Tachibana could catch up, still trying to redress hastily but no match for Haru’s speed, which he had picked up during his years of swimming in high school. And so for the third time already this school year, Haru found himself running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. It finally happened. 
> 
> I still don't know how I feel about it. Honestly, I kind of screwed myself over in Learning to Love by mentioning how their first time happened, since it couldn't be very romantic and I couldn't write it how I actually wanted it to go. But I guess it's important that it wasn't like "making love" or anything, since that would really cause some emotional issues with the both of them that wouldn't make sense for the rest of either story.  
> Anyway, I hope it doesn't come off too... well, aggressive? Haru did give his consent, which was the most important part to me. But I don't think either of them really wanted it to be where it ended up happening, but I think they're both trying to keep away those deeper feelings so doing it the way they did it was the best way for them in the end.  
> Idk.  
> I just reread it and feel like makoto is ooc sometimes. Who knows.  
> I hope you all enjoyed it though! Only one more chapter to go (╥_╥)
> 
> Be sure to check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <333


	9. Week Three- Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto come to an agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *too busy crying because the series is over* plz see end for notes

There were few things in this world that could make Makoto feel more shame than taking advantage of someone. Specifically, if that someone was Nanase Haruka, and more specifically, if “taking advantage” meant taking his virginity from him unwillingly.

At this point, with only five minutes until class started, there was little he could do to apologize before seeing each other, assuming that Haru would even show up today. He skipped on Wednesday, Makoto figured, so there was almost no doubt in the brunet’s mind that he would skip today as well. After what had happened, Makoto couldn’t really blame him. He just wished there was a way he could take it all back, that he could have just told Haru ‘no’ even when he insisted he was ready, that he could have just been a normal professor and _not_ decided that having a sexual relationship with his student was a good idea. He scanned the room again for familiar blue, but no luck. Finishing setting up the PowerPoint he had prepared for the students, he turned on the projector and let it warm up with a hum. He handed stacks of outline sheets to the few students in the front row to pass back, killing time before class and checking his watch. With only thirty seconds to ten o’clock, he headed over to the door to shut it so noisy students in the hall wouldn’t be a distraction to his lecture. Just as the door was about to shut, he heard a timid, “Hold on!” from the other side, swinging it back open to reveal a slightly panting, _heavily_ blushing Nanase standing in the doorway.

Makoto felt his throat tighten. “You came,” he said softly.

“Yeah, I did,” Nanase gave a small smile in return. “Now move before people start staring,” he murmured after a moment, brushing past his professor coolly. Despite his best efforts, Makoto practically stared as he watched Haru find his usual seat, elated that he had actually come to class. Grinning maybe a little too widely now, he began lecture with more enthusiasm than usual.

“Morning everyone! Happy third Friday of the semester, only fourteen more to go,” he teased, earning more than a few groans from his students. “I know, it feels like it’s been months,” his eyes fell on Nanase for a moment, a warmness enveloping his chest. “A-anyway, now that we’ve got some of the basics out of the way, we’re going to take a look at ancient Greek plays and playwrights, starting with a personal favorite: Sophocles. Now, there’s very little known about the playwrights from this time, so we’ll start with the regrettably brief biography at the top of your handouts. He was presumably born in 498 B.C., around the same time that-“ Makoto noticed a hand raise out of the corner of his eye. “Oh, Haru. Do you have a question?”

The raven blushed unusually dark at that, glancing away as redness painted his cheeks. “I didn’t get the handout,” he said bashfully, hardly loud enough for Makoto to hear him from the front of the lecture hall.

“Oh, my mistake!” He grabbed an extra sheet from the pile on the desk, walking it over to Nanase quickly. “Here you go,” he grinned sweetly as he handed his student the paper.

“T-tachibana-san,” Nanase stopped him demurely before he could walk away, voice hardly more than a whisper now. “Can I speak with you after class? It’s um… about the reading.”

Something seemed off from that. Nanase was quite good at playing coy in public, but this seemed to be genuine embarrassment now. He quirked a brow in question, but replied with an easy, “Of course. We can chat in my office.”

Nanase only nodded and sat back a little further in his desk, diverting his attention to the doodles that littered his notebook page. Makoto returned to his post at the front of the room and resumed lecture a little more distracted than before, determined now to find out whatever it was that was on Nanase’s mind.

  

* * *

 

Makoto was practically on his student the moment he shut his office door, taking him into his arms and pressing their bodies close. “Haruuu, tell me what’s wrong. I can see it in your eyes; you’re upset with me about something I just know it!” He pouted comically to lighten the mood, noticing that Nanase still seemed bothered by whatever it was he was hiding earlier.

“I’m not upset,” the raven denied, folding his arms over his chest as Makoto tried to squeeze him tighter.

“Then what’s with that reaction you gave me in the classroom, hm? Are you upset about last time…?”

“N-no, it has nothing to do with that!”

“Then why did you run away from me after, Haru?” Makoto felt his throat tighten, a little hurt just by the memory of it. He lowered his gaze in shame. “I was worried, you know.”

Nanase scoffed, turning his head to the side, “Stop doing that.”

“Doing what?”

“Saying you’re worried like you actually care.”

Makoto pouted for real at that. “Well Haru, of _course_ I care-“

“And can you stop calling me that please?” The raven snapped suddenly, throwing Makoto for a second loop. What was with this kid? He usually thought he was pretty good at reading people, but for some reason he just couldn’t get a grasp on this guy, no matter how much he thought he was finally catching on.

“Okay,” he agreed calmly, trying to piece the issue out with a level head. He dropped his arms and crossed them, mirroring Nanase’s posture. “What would you like me to call you then?”

Nanase mumbled, “We should only address each other by our last names. Especially in public,” he added hastily at the end.

Makoto arched a brow at that, not really understanding where the problem was. “I don’t see why that’s an issue. They’re just names.”

Nanase chewed his lip nervously before answering, his expression softening with thought. “It’s… less personal. It would be better for us both that way.”

Less personal, huh? Makoto felt his own face heat up this time. So Nanase picked up on it that easily then. He really hoped he had seemed more in control than he truly was. That it wasn’t so obvious when he lost his breath at the sight of Nanase listening intently in class, that his pathetic groans which he could not suppress no matter how many times they kissed went unnoticed in the heat of the moment.

“Alright, if that’s what you think, then I’ll do my best to call you Nanase from now on,” he agreed. If that was really what he wanted, then Makoto could settle any of the doubts he had that maybe… perhaps Nanase was really seeking more than just sex from this arrangement. If he was being honest, he had suspected it ever since Nanase agreed to let him take his virginity. Talk about too personal, if you asked him. But he couldn’t say he was disappointed; in fact, he was touched a bit that Nanase even trusted him to do that after knowing each other for such a short amount of time.

And Christ, while it was actually happening. Makoto was even a little worried for his own sake, sensing that dreadful feeling in his gut that resembled the beginnings of falling into something, though he couldn’t name what.

“D-do you think this is a bad idea?”

Makoto saw several things in Nanase’s eyes then: Fear, primarily. Followed by a sense of longing, like he was asking for Makoto to understand what he needed without having to say it. _Hold me._ His gaze spoke. _Just hold me and make me believe that this is a good thing._

Nanase was back in his arms after hardly more than a tug on his waist from Makoto, kissing each other reassuringly and with a ferocity that even Makoto wasn’t prepared for. He pressed the raven-haired boy into the nearest wall and thrust his fingers into his silken hair, dragging it away from his eyes.

“Look at me, Nanase,” he purred into his lips, and Nanase obeyed with a soft whimper, revealing sapphire eyes that marveled with anticipation. “I want to make you feel bad, but only in the best kinds of ways.” He moaned softly, pushing his hips forward and seeking friction unabashedly from Makoto. “Something that feels this good can’t possibly be a bad idea, ne?”

“Ta-tachibana please,” Nanase’s voice sat high in his throat, twinged with want but surprisingly controlled. “I’ll be bad for you… so show me everything you’ve got. Teach me, _professor_.“ A delicate hand found the waistband of Makoto’s trousers, tugging him forward until their pelvises pressed together.

 _Fuck,_ Makoto’s mind went nearly blank, overcome by the boy before him. “Well, in that case,” he swallowed, taking Nanase’s jaw into his palm and stroking it appreciatively, “why don’t we begin right here then?” Nanase’s lips parted against his as he mouthed the words, welcoming whatever was to come next as his eyes slipped closed. Makoto surged forward, lust driving every inch of his being as he kissed Nanase luxuriously, tongues entwining as the languid pace he set drew groans of satisfaction out of both of them. His hands stroked all over Nanase’s body without reserve, grasping at his hips and forcing their groins to grind together as the suspense became too much.

Nanase broke their impassioned kiss, lips glistening with wetness and already plush from the abuse Makoto’s teeth had given them. “I want to do it again today,” he breathed. Confident. Sultry. Makoto’s mind was swimming, already lost to the temptation before him, and he had a feeling that he wasn’t about to get over this craving for Nanase any time soon.

“Of course, baby.” Makoto felt something akin to instinct take over him as he lifted the raven’s legs to wrap around his waist, sliding his hands reverently up the backs of his thighs and to that perfect backside that he would probably never get over either. “I’ll do anything I can to make sure my student gets all the help he needs. Besides,” he grinned, “you’re certainly worth the risk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it's finally done! I think this is the first (longer) chapter fic I ever completed? Amazing.  
> The fun part is that you all know what happens next. Haru just couldn't stay away from his true love hahaha.
> 
> I hope you guys really enjoyed it and that it made a fitting enough prequel to Learning to Love. I certainly had a good time writing it so thanks for sticking around and for all the comments, kudos, and encouragement! I really needed it tbh. Anyway if you liked this fic please check out some of my others, since I currently have another one in progress right now called Every Inch of My Love.  
> You're all the best and so is makoharu <3 thanks again!
> 
> Check out my [makoharu blog](http://tachinanabananase.tumblr.com/) as well as my [personal blog](http://fikkifini.tumblr.com/) on tumblr! <3333


End file.
